


Unroyal

by hyunsikness



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Tipsy Junhee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunsikness/pseuds/hyunsikness
Summary: Junhee is a tired, free-spirited prince who just wants to stay true to himself even while being in the public eye and impulsively decides to dye his hair pink right before a press conference. No one is happy about it (besides himself, that is)Donghun has no choice but to deal with him.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 34
Kudos: 71





	1. Pink hair and pinky promises

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally like any other royalty au ever. i dont really know where im going with this but i got the idea when i first saw the first pictures of junhee with pink hair and i came up with this mess. im not thinking about it too much and just publishing it without looking at it too much because im just writing this to be self-indulgent. i will publish the next chapters as they come to me and they wont be as long as this one, promise. i think its kinda sloppy but i surprisingly dont mind it that much. (i will probably edit it in the future to correct any inconsistencies tho) i hope it's enjoyable nonetheless. thank you for reading, if you do ^^

Dyeing his hair was difficult but thrilling. Junhee had managed to get his hands on some pink hair dye with the help of some servants. He wasn’t allowed to leave the palace that often, so he had to be creative.

The point was, he was dyeing his hair for the very first time, so he had decided it should be an extravagant color. Not only because he was sure it would infuriate his mother, but because he had a feeling it would look good on him. He had asked the bodyguard to wait out in the bathroom and let him know if someone came closer.

The process had been doubtful and he had barely paid attention to the instructions, but the hair came out surprisingly well. Even with his hair all wet and messy, he could tell it was good. He was happy with his decision.

Prince Junhee exited the bathroom, entering his room, (nearly every room in the palace had a private bathroom) He was being watched by his bodyguard at all times.

“How do I look?” Junhee asked, naughtily.

The bodyguard hesitated.

“You look,” a small pause, “adequate, your Highness.”

“Adequate?” Junhee sighed, exasperated. “Come on. What kind of compliment is that?”

“With all due respect, your Highness, I wasn’t complimenting, but describing.”

“ _Aish_ … You’re no fun. Why do bodyguards have to be so bland and boring? Does my mother purposefully hire the most uninteresting ones as a torture mechanism? I wonder… She’s definitely capable of that,” He started messing up his newly dyed, still wet hair.

The bodyguard observed in silence as he disappeared behind the bathroom door just to appear seconds later, rubbing a white towel against his hair.

“I wonder what the stylists will say when they see me like this,” he said funnily. “Wonder what their reaction will be.” He let himself fall on his bed, the thick, dense eiderdown embracing his slim body. “Their jaws will reach the ground.” He snorted. “Yuchan will love it though, I’m sure. Though he will pretend to be disappointed and annoyed to please my mother. I can’t really blame him for that. Despite everything, he’s my only ally in this horror palace. And it will be amusing to see him acting up.”

Junhee kept talking and talking, letting out all of his thoughts and worries, and the bodyguard just stayed by the door and listened carefully, not really sure if he was talking to himself or to him, not really sure if he should answer or stay quiet and just listen. He knew the prince, the heir to the throne was known for being eccentric and unpredictable, but he didn’t know to which extent those affirmations were true.

To be completely honest, right there, with his legs crossed, the untidiest appearance and crazily baggy clothes, Donghun thought the prince looked way more than adequate. He didn’t say a word, though.

The following day, Junhee made the smallest effort to choose proper clothes. Yuchan would make him change everything anyway, so why even bother. The bodyguard was the first person he saw when he opened his bedroom door. He got out and closed the door.

“Good morning, you Highness,” he said, stoic.

Junhee bowed distractedly, already seeing the Queen coming down the hall in their direction.

“Shit, well,” he mumbled under his breath. “Here we go.”

The expression on his mother’s face once she realized his son’s hair was indeed pink was priceless. He kind of wished he could have filmed it.

“Park Junhee!” She exclaimed, both horrified and terribly angry. “What have you done to your hair?! And why did it have to be precisely today?! You _knew_ we have a press conference today. I can’t believe I—.”

Junhee was having the time of his life, but also preparing for the upcoming infamous slap in the face his mother would give him. Chin up and confident eyes nonetheless. He couldn’t let himself feel humiliated in front of her, no matter the situation.

But after a few seconds, the bodyguard put himself in between and bowed to the Queen as low as he could.

“It’s my fault, your Majesty.” He said, tone as strong as ever. “I know what he was doing but I didn’t stop it.”

“Why wouldn’t you? Your only job is to protect our son and make sure my disaster of a son doesn’t make us look ridiculous in front of the whole country. And you let him come to a public event like this?” The queen’s tone kept rising with every single word, to the point where he had started shouting to the bodyguard, who was still bowing, completely still.

“I’m sorry, your Majesty,” he apologized, stoic. “It won’t happen again.”

“It better not! I know you were the best one in your promotion, but that won’t stop me from kicking you out at any time if I need to!”

“Mother,” Junhee said, aloud. That was probably the loudest he had ever spoken to her in a while. “That’s enough.”

“Enough?! What were you thinking?!”  
  


“I just felt like dyeing my hair,” he answered, more relaxed, relieved he had managed to move the attention away from the bodyguard, who slowly sat up and looked to the Queen, who was now too busy screaming at her son.

“You can’t just _dye_ your hair. You’re part of the royal family! You have a public image to maintain.”

“That’s not who I am, though.”

“I don’t care who you think you are. You are _my_ son, my only son, the heir of the throne. You will be king someday, if you don’t start behaving like one then I—.”

Junhee gave a step forward.

“Then _what_ , mother?”

The Queen would have continued screaming at him if it wasn’t for her assistant, who hesitantly interrupted her, reminding her that they had a press conference to attend.

“Fine,” he inhaled deeply. “Tell Yuchan to try and fix that mess.” She told her, pointing at Junhee’s soft pink hair.

Junhee smiled, knowing Yuchan would make it look even more extra if he asked it nicely enough. The all walked towards the big living room, where all the stylists were already waiting for him.

“Oh, my God,” were the first words to come out of Yuchan’s mouth when he saw the prince walk in with pink hair.

Junhee span over himself.

“Looks good, right?”

Yuchan glanced at the Queen, who was too busy getting her makeup done.

“It looks _amazing_. How did you manage to get it done? What color is it? Brand? Who did it?” He started asking question after question, so quickly Junhee could barely keep up with him. Then he stopped and gasped in realization. “Am I getting replaced?”

Junhee wrapped an arm around him.

“Please, you know I would never let that happen.”

“I know,” he smiled and pinched his chest. “But if it ever happens, I know all of the Queen’s makeup secrets, I don’t think she wants them to be public, so I can always use them as blackmail.”

Junhee started laughing silently and Yuchan followed. Talking to him was always a relief. It felt good to have a friend in that place.

“Oh, by the way. I’m pretty sure I have a pink shirt that might match that tone. Do you want it?”

“Absolutely,” Junhee stated, happily. “Nothing would make me happier.”

“Perfect,” Yuchan looked at the Queen again. “Give me a minute.”

He disappeared from the room and came back in a rush, minutes later, with a beautiful soft pink shirt. Junhee held it in his hands, absolutely enchanted. It was smooth to the touch and it certainly wasn’t the proper, dressing shirt he was imagining, which made it even better.

“I love it,” he said, softly, with a small smile in his lips.

“Right? Normally it would look gorgeous on you but now that you have matching hair? Unstoppable, I’m telling you.”

He looked at the Queen once more and told one of his assistants to come to him. The assistant in question was holding a black suit jacket and a tie.

“Unfortunately, you will have to put these on too, to keep the lioness away. But you will still look _bomb_.” He said, handing him the shirt first.

Yuchan waited for him to get changed, then handed him the suit jacket and started placing the tie on the collar of the shirt. The bodyguard remained still and silent the whole time.

“Perfect,” Yuchan took his shoulders and made him face the mirror. “Now let’s fix that hair.”

Junhee sat down and closed his eyes, letting Yuchan do his job.

“So, you did this yourself?”  
  


“Yes,” Junhee said proudly. “It looks good, right?”

“It’s a solid piece of work, no doubt,” Yuchan confirmed. “But your hair is fried, it might need some maintenance.”

“Yeah, bleaching it was kinda painful. But it was worth it,” Junhee said, smirking.

“I’ll bring you the shampoo I used to use.”

“Did you get a reaction? Wait, don’t answer. Why am I even asking? Of course, you did. I ‘ve seen her get mad for way less.” He sighed. “I don’t know how you can even like the thought of teasing her constantly. She’s scary as hell.”

“The devil himself,” Junhee mumbled under his breath. “She keeps me in this palace against my will, I have to look for some fun.”

“Of course,” Yuchan smiled, knowing. He took Junhee’s chin between his fingers and lifted his head a bit. He finished and took his chin again, moving it left and right. “Perfect.”

He looked at the bodyguard.

“Hey you, stone-cold guy. Give me a hand. Hand me that spray over there.” He said, holding some locks of hair in between his fingers. The bodyguard took it obediently and handed it to him. “Thank you. Close your eyes tightly.”

Junhee obeyed.

“Your length is still a mess from the time you decided to cut it yourself. Every time I work with your hair it becomes more painful to watch.” Yuchan dramatized.

“I don’t think I did such a bad job,” Junhee protested, pouty.

“Oh, it was bad, worse than just bad. It could have definitely been worse, but that doesn’t mean you did well. Why is it that you always choose to terrorize your hair as a way of rebellion? Why can’t you just, I don’t know, get a piercing?”

“Never,” Junhee cut him. “I’m never making a hole in my face.” Junhee made a cross with his arms to strengthen his words.

“You sound like an old man. Just think about it. If what you want is to piss her off, I’m sure a nose ring would make her lose it completely. And it would look cute on your nose.” He sprayed his hair carefully a couple more times and retouched it with his hands. “And… You’re done! I’ll go to your mother now.”

“Good luck.”

Yuchan said goodbye with a fist bump and disappeared into the width of the room.

The press conference went as every other since Junhee had been old enough to attend them. His mother would do the talking, his father would let her be and only intervene when he was asked to. Junhee was just there watching the whole thing in absolute disgust, with an expression that spoke for itself, despite the efforts of the staff to tell him he should try to smile more. He was the heir to the throne after all. He had to be reassuring, he had to smile and greet the masses at important dates and national festivals. He was just a face. His words didn’t matter, his will didn’t matter, his dreams didn’t matter. He doubted people outside the royal palace even remembered what his voice sounded like.

Sometimes, Junhee felt as if that was his one and only purpose. Becoming king. He was almost certain the only reason why he was born was to inherit the crown. Not because it’s what his parents wanted, not because they wanted a kid so badly because they were thrilled to for a family.

It was kind of ironic though. He had had the best education, with the best teachers. (His mom opted for homeschooling) He was fluent in four languages and had been taught to recognize at least couple more. He had eloquence classes since he was very young and asked to do more than most children his age. He wasn’t a genius, but he was intelligent. He could have a voice of his own. But his parents wouldn’t allow it. He could get them in trouble.

It was hard, but with time he had become numb to the fact that he couldn’t even count on his parents. He had detached himself from them to a point in which he didn’t even care anymore. Every mistake was received with a condescending scolding and some shouting. Then he was sent to his room, often on his own foot, often forcefully dragged by the Royal Guard. The second option often left bruises on his arms, but his parents didn’t seem to care. As long as his face wasn’t damaged and he looked good enough for public appearances.

He felt trapped. But if that palace had to be like hell for him, then he would make sure it would be just as unbearable for his progenitors. It didn’t make him feel any better, but the temporal shot of adrenaline was the closest thing he had to freedom. That small moment in which you do a bad thing being well aware that it will upset them.

No one commented on his pink hair. Everyone was used to his extravagant styling at that point. Some of the journalists just stared at him and spoke under their breaths, looking at him funny. Junhee just ignored them. What else could he do about it anyways? Ask for a mike and tell them all to go fuck themselves? As much as he wanted to, that was way more trouble than he wanted to cause. His rioting was more subtle and silent.

“You did well,” Yuchan said once it was over.

“I didn’t even do anything.”

“Well, may I say, at least you looked flawless.”

Junhee laughed it off.

“I guess, that’s all I can do, so I’ll make sure I do it right.”

“I even saw photographers directing their cameras at you while your parents talked,” Yuchan whispered funnily.

Junhee smiled. Yuchan truly was a mood-lifter. A ray of sunshine in a dark cave.

“Well, what can I say? I have people skills.” He said confidently.

* * *

The bodyguard walked him to his room. When they entered the room and he closed the door behind them, Junhee walked towards him and bowed.

“I’m sorry… About before. My mother took it on you.” Junhee was, in all aspects, a brat. That’s what everyone thought about him. He knew, he wasn’t stupid. His mother, his father, the whole royal court, even their people. But he didn’t like the tone his mother had used with him. As if he was way above the bodyguard. What if she was the Queen? That wasn’t a free pass to act like that. “You should have just stayed quiet.”

The bodyguard bowed slightly, looking down.

“I’m sorry, your Highness.”

That made Junhee feel even worse.

“What I mean is… You shouldn’t have protected me like that. You won’t last here if you keep covering for me. I did this to make her angry,” he said, holding a lock of hair between his fingers. “I know what I’m getting myself into.” His voice was serious and gentle, which caught Donghun out of guard.

Donghun’s eyes widened slightly. It was the barest minimum facial expression Junhee had ever witnessed in his twenty-six years of life. And he had seen his mother’s fake smiles, so that was saying a lot.

“It’s alright, your Highness. I didn’t stop you so I’m the one to blame.”

“No, no you’re not.” He looked at him in the eyes, probably for the very first time. “Don’t do it again, please. I can take my mother’s tantrums quite well.” His tone was so warm and gentle. He rolled his eyes. “God knows what I’ve had to endure.” He added, dramatically, holding his fist in the air.

He looked at the bodyguard again. Long, dark hair. Fairly tanned skin. Slim, kind of tall if there were enough distance between them. Round features. Junhee realized he had never paid attention to him or what he looked like. It’s as if he was looking at him for the very first time. And that made him feel bad. He wasn’t any better than his parents after all.

“Aren’t you too slim to be a bodyguard? I mean, aren’t you supposed to be like, like… Super strong? All the ones I’ve had so far were huge and had the biggest arms.”

“I’m also your supervisor, your Highness. I’ve been trained to protect you.”

Not that the tacky, basic uniform would let Junhee see him that well but, whatever. He wouldn’t answer his question anyways.

“So, you’re essentially like a babysitter.” He said mockingly. “Ah, I just realized,” he started, his tone stopped being the usual naughty, overly confident one. “I’ve never actually asked for your name.”

There was a reason for that, though, Junhee knew it. Any bodyguard wouldn’t last longer than a couple of months, mostly because Junhee was always looking for trouble, and the bodyguards always ended up being the ones to blame most of the time. He never tried to do anything about it, with the consolation that maybe one day his mother would give up and stop assigning him babysitters. But this one, he had taken the blame actively before the queen could start scolding him. He had risked getting fire, which was something Junhee wouldn’t understand. His mother was annoying, but the pay was worth it. At least in his opinion. But what could he know about it, right? He had never had to work. His only job was to play the good kid (which he didn’t even do in the first place)

He would probably be fired in a few days, Junhee thought, but the Queen had mentioned that he had been the best one in his promotion, so it was difficult to tell.

“Donghun,” he said. “My name is Lee Donghun, your Highness.”

“Donghun,” Junhee repeated. It sounded sweet. It suited him, somehow. He would have suggested a nickname but he didn’t dislike how the name sounded as it was. “Alright, Donghun. Nice to meet you.”

“With all due respect, your Highness,” Junhee could tell Donghun wasn’t enjoying such formalities, but it was fun to watch, so he just let him keep going for a bit. “We were introduced to each other months ago.”

“I know! But this is the first time I’ve actually noticed you. It’s like the first time for me.” He said cheerfully, showing absolutely no remorse for not remembering the face of the man that had been protecting him with his own life for the past few months.

Donghun wanted to be annoyed by the fact that he had been invisible to him for weeks, but to be completely franc, he liked his honesty. Most people in that palace would say and do anything to please the royal family, and the royal family would try to do the most to look like the perfect kindred. But Junhee didn’t. Hell, he didn’t even try! He was just unapologetically himself. He deserved some credit for staying true to himself even in a place like that one.

“Nice to meet you too, then,” Donghun said, deciding to play along.

Junhee bowed lightly.

“Sorry again, about my mother. She can be like that when I make her very upset.”

Donghun knew that well.

“May I ask something, your Highness?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Did you dye your hair just to upset the Queen?”

“Yeah,” Junhee admitted, quickly. “You see, she’s constantly making me upset and limiting my freedom. I could just throw a tantrum and scream at her about it but, I mean, she’s the most powerful woman in the country, I have to be more subtle. She has used the royal security against me before, so I’m not risking it.”

“Don’t you feel bad about it later?” Donghun said calmly. “She’s your mother after all.”

Junhee raised his eyebrow, suddenly suspicious.

“Did my mum pay you to say these things?”

“Engaging in conversations with the prince is not one of the requirements in my contract, your Highness.”

“You could have said that with way less words.” And his annoying tone was back. “Also, please never call me your Highness ever again or I might throw up. It’s so tacky and old-fashioned. Who even made you say that?” Donghun opened his mouth to say something, but Junhee didn’t let him. “Wait, no. Don’t tell me. I already hold a lot against her. I don’t want any more reasons.”

Donghun thought about it for a bit.

“Okay, prince Junhee.”  
  


“Just Junhee or Jun is fine. No need to throw titles left and right. Wouldn’t it be weird if I called you _Bodyguard Donghun_?”

Donghun hesitated, adjusting his earbud. That was fair.

“Come on, call me Jun.”

Donghun didn’t say a word, but Junhee insisted.

“Prince Jun?” He suggested after a few seconds, since Donghun seemed uncapable of dropping the “prince”.

“I think I’ll go with Junhee,” Donghun stated. “If that’s okay.”

Junhee smiled widely, quite pleased. Donghun’s face remained stoic and completely deprived of emotions.

“Yeah,” Just… talk to me as if we were just friends.”

He did sound like someone who desperately needed a friend, Donghun thought. Junhee didn’t do well retaining the eagerness in his tone.

“Okay, I will,” Donghun finally said.

“Good.” He smiled softly, and Donghun had the feeling that that had been the most honest smile he had ever dedicated him. “Thank you, Donghun.”

The room stayed quiet, but not for long. Junhee had never been fully aware that Donghun spent the whole day with him, but not he was especially aware of his presence in the room, and he felt like talking to him. He was curious. He wanted to ask the many questions he should have formulated months ago.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-seven.”

“Ah,” Junhee smiled. “You’re just a year older than me.”

“Yes.”

Junhee smiled. That made him strangely happy.

“That’s a relief. All the previous bodyguards were way older. Not that I ever asked them, but they looked forty at the very least. You couldn’t have a conversation with them. They wouldn’t say a word. They were all very old and narrow-minded, you see? Very patriotic too, which I detest.” Junhee started narrating again.

Donghun listened to him carefully.

“Maybe we could be friends.” He then suggested, funnily.

“If that’s what you want.”

“Do _you_ want that, though?” Junhee asked, knowing the answer damn well. “Be honest. Forcing people into friendships with me just because I’m the prince is not my style.”

Everyone thought he was just an insolent brat. Everyone. Donghun would be no exception.

“Maybe.” Donghun said.

Junhee opened his eyes widely. Was he teasing him? Was the true Donghun coming out of his bodyguard shell?

“Come on, be honest. All of the people in the palace hate me, I can take an opinion.”

“I don’t hate you, sir.”

But Junhee did hate the feeling those words produced in his chest. Relief, almost.

“I’m not lying. If I may say… You’re not a bad person.”

Junhee’s eyes widened.

“So, you’ve been here for… What? Three months?”  
  


“Four, sir.”

“Four. And you don’t hate me.”  
  


“I have no reason to hate you, sir,”

Junhee sighed.

“You have no reason to like me, either.”

“But I do,” Donghun admitted.

“But you do,” Junhee repeated.

* * *

The royal family barely got out of their palace, unless they had to show up to public events or do public birthday speeches, which Junhee absolutely hated. He was sure no one even care how old he was. Why should they, right? But still, an unhealthy amount of people showed up every year.

Junhee detested it. Having to walk past thousands and thousands of workers and civilians, who were doing were more than him but would still treat them like a hero every time he walked in front of them, when they were doing way more than he was.

It made him feel guilty and quite nauseous. He had an extravagant personality, but he certainly didn’t enjoy that much attention. As he was walking through the meters and meters of civilians, a hand up, waving gently, he felt as if he was in the tiniest birdcage. People contained behind the fences gave the royal family a round of applause as they walked by, and Junhee couldn’t help but frown at the sight of so many

“You look too angry, try to smile a little bit,” Donghun reminded the prince, right next to him. He knew it wouldn’t be of much help, but it was his job after all.

“Why don’t you smile?” Junhee clapped back, certainly annoyed. It wasn’t the right time. He looked at him immediately after. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m just… I feel like running away. This is horrible.”

“This will go away before you even realize,” Donghun whispered to him.

But for Junhee time was moving as slow as humanly possible. He waved at people left and right. He tried to force a smile. Not for the people, not for the Queen, but for Donghun.

Junhee’s ears were filled with whistling and screams of admiration. Junhee wondered if all of the people there truly meant it.

The prince started hearing something under the overwhelming cheers of the excited crowd and the national music playing. Junhee could hear someone crying. He looked everywhere, trying not to lose his composure. But the noise kept bothering and worrying him. He looked down, through the bars of the barricade. He could see a quite distressed child being pushed by the crown. The little boy was red and crying his heart out, crouching a bit.

Junhee couldn’t just ignore it. The kid was in danger. Someone could accidentally step on him and he could get injured. So, he just started walking towards one of the sides. Donghun tried to stop him but it was no use, so he just made sure to follow him closely and keep an eye on the surroundings. Junhee ordered the guard to move away, reached one of the men in the front and tried to breathe in and collect himself before saying anything.

“Move away, sir,” he said softly, placing a hand over his chest without touching him.

The man seemed a bit confused but acted on the order anyways and Junhee took the little kid out of the fences and into the road. He put it on the floor and crouched in front of him to the surprised of everyone around him. The kid had both of his hands on his face and his sobs was quite loud, but being moved out of the barricade helped to stabilize him a bit. Junhee took a handkerchief he always brought with him out of his pocket and started tapping the boy’s cheeks softly.

“You okay there, little buddy?” Junhee asked with a tone Donghun had hardly heard him speak in. Reassuring, soft, gentle.

The child sniffled and nodded. Junhee put the handkerchief back and messed up his hair gently. The child seemed to like it. He looked at the prince’s hair, certainly captivated by the unusual color.

“Your hair looks like cotton candy,” the kid said, quite amused, before Junhee could get up to scold the negligent parent who was in custody of that little boy.

Junhee smiled and caressed his own hair. He lowered his head just so the child could touch it as well, since he really looked like he wanted to. And he did.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes! I want to have it like that too,” he stated funnily, touching his hair with both of his hands.

“Maybe when you grow older.”

“How older?”

“You will have to ask your parents about that.”

The boy whined.

“But he will never let me,” he whispered in a pout.

“Between you and me,” Junhee said in his ear. “My parents didn’t want me to either. They still hate it. Don’t be as naughty as me, though, okay?”

“Okay…”

Junhee smiled and messed up his hair.

“Are you really a prince?” The children said, eyes widening. “My father said you are the future king.”

“Yeah, I am,”

“So, you live in a big, big castle?” The kid said, extending his arms to illustrate what he meant.

“Yeah,” he smiled, “Would you like to come and visit it one day?”

“Yes!!” The child exclaimed enthusiastically. “Can I do that?”

Junhee nodded and showed him his pinky finger.

“Pinky promise,” he said. The boy held the prince’s pinky with his whole little hand, making Junhee laugh. High-pitched, genuine. He covered his face with his hand, a bit embarrassed, and swung his pinky up and down. The young boy seemed quite amused. At that point, that whole section of the crowd on both sides had got quiet, which is why the Queen and the King had noticed that there was something going on. They turned around to see what was happening but didn’t intervene.

He took the kid in his arms again and handed him to his father again, who was already ready to receive his son with open arms.

“Keep him up so he doesn’t get as nervous again,” Junhee said, softly.

The man nodded, perplexed.

The rest of the ceremony was carried out as planned, the royal family followed a route, the Queen gave a repetitive speech Junhee could swear he had already heard, and they all went back to the palace.

“Isn’t the Queen going to scold you about it?” Donghun dared to ask, once they were back into his room.

“I don’t think so,” Junhee said, laying on bed. He stopped going through the pages of the book he was reading to look at Donghun. It looked old, used and just right in Junhee’s delicate hands. “It was good publicity for the royal family after all. She only wants to suppress the part of me that could potentially make her look bad in the public eye. But saving a child from passing out in a public event? That’s certainly only beneficial for her, isn’t it? She won’t praise me or thank me but she will certainly leave me alone for today. Which I guess it’s her way of thanking me. You never know. At least I won’t have to deal with her for the rest of the day.”

“I guess you’re right. It’s all over the news.”

Junhee seemed unbothered.

“Of course,” He looked at his book again. “I didn’t do it for the publicity, though. I would never gift her that many free points. But that boy seemed genuinely distressed.”

“You seemed too,” that caught Junhee out of guard. “I guess you both got to calm each other down.”

“Do you think so?”  
  


Donghun nodded.

“You looked so pale all throughout the ceremony. But after the incident, you seemed completely fine.”

“Am I that easy to read.”

“Well…”

“Pfff… You better not overanalyze me or anything like that,” Junhee said playfully.

“Wouldn’t dare.”

Junhee snorted.

“You can be funny sometimes; did you know that?”

“I’ve been told, yeah.”

Junhee smiled. Donghun smiled back, sweetly. Junhee liked the way that felt.

* * *

Junhee came out of his bathroom with a pair of scissors in his hands. Donghun didn’t know if he should ask, so he just stared at Junhee as he walked through the big room and jumped on his big bed, quite rashly for someone who had some scissors in his hands, making the bodyguard flinch almost immediately.

The prince’s eyes looked up at his hair, he took some of his hair between two fingers.

“Your Highness,” Donghun said softly, obtaining no response. Junhee pretended he hadn’t heard him. “Junhee,” he corrected himself.

“Yes?” The prince answered immediately.

“May I ask you what you’re trying to do?” He said, and Junhee rolled his eyes at the formality of his words.

“I’m cutting my hair,” he said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Can’t the stylist do it for you?”

“Yuchan? I probably won’t see him until next week. I want it done now,” Junhee stated softly. “I just want to cut this part a bit so it doesn’t poke my eyes, it can’t be that complicated. I’ve seen him do it without even paying much attention.”  
  


“He’s a professional, though,” Donghun pointed out.

“I know what I’m doing,” the prince said, chopping off the first lock of hair. His tongue was slightly out. Another bit of hair fell slowly on the eiderdown.

“May I do it for you?” Donghun offered in panic, as he watched the mess Junhee was creating.

“Do you think you can do it better than me?”

“I’m almost certain,” Donghun said with confidence, in a subtle way of saying it was looking horrible so far.

Junhee snorted at the honesty.

“Okay, I trust you. Do what you have to.” He said, handing him the scissors, and looking up at him.

Donghun was hesitant, almost afraid to touch him, as if he was forbidden territory. He took Junhee’s hair with maximum delicacy, placing it between two of his fingers, and cut it slowly. In the few minutes that it took for Donghun to cut everything, he didn’t even say a word. He pulled Junhee’s chin up gently, placing one finger under it. Then he rubbed the bridge of his nose lightly with one of his fingers, trying to get rid of the small hairs that were remaining. Then he let go and handed him the scissors. Junhee fixed his hair with his free hand and sprinted to the bathroom so he could look at himself in the mirror.

“Wow, are you one of those people who know how to do everything?” He exclaimed from the bathroom. “That’s perfect! You might be a good replacement for when Yuchan isn’t here.” He said sticking his head out of the doorframe.

Donghun smiled slightly and nodded.

“Did you study to be a hairstylist or something like that? You looked calm.”

Donghun thought about it.

“Not really,” he shrugged. “I guess I just have a steady hand.”

“Well, I might still ask you to cut my hair for me some other time.”

“As you wish.”

* * *

Junhee really enjoyed going on endless walks through the palace gardens. Donghun would always tag along, of course. It couldn’t be any other way. But it was at those times that he felt free, unstoppable. Walking through the extensive meters of grass, plants and trees. It felt right.

“Donghun,” he called his bodyguard. “Don’t just walk behind me like a loner, come here.”

“It’s part of the protocol.”

“Don’t be such a goody two-shoes. Forget about the protocol. Just this once, yeah?”

“It’s for your own safety.”

“Come on,” he insisted. “Forget about me for a minute. Nothing is going to happen anyways. Look at all of this! Enjoy the view!”

Donghun sighed and gave up. He walked a bit faster to be able to reach Junhee. The prince looked at him with a bratty, yet quite soft smile. Donghun noticed the wrinkles that formed around his eyes.

“And take the earpiece out too,” he said pointing at his ear.

Donghun didn’t do anything.

“Come on… Just for a bit, there’s birds and bugs here, you won’t hear them if you have someone hissing in your ear all the time.”

“No one is hissing in my ear.”

Junhee pouted and took the earpiece out for him anyways. Donghun was going to put it back in place but Junhee put his hand over his.

“Just for a bit,” he insisted.

Donghun gave up. He didn’t know why he had even thought he could contradict Junhee.

Junhee was right, though. Donghun could then hear the cicadas and the birds. The sound of the soft spring wind crashing against the trees. He smiled softly.

“See? See? I told you. You’re even smiling,” Junhee said sweetly. Donghun’s cheeks adopted a slightly rosy tone.

“I guess you were right this time.”

“Always. I’m always right, Donghun.” He pointed out, proudly. Then he looked to his left. “Ah, let’s lay down by that tree.” He said, and started walking faster just to let himself fall under its shade.

Donghun went and sat next to him. He looked at the prince. The pink hair, the formal clothes, his lively eyes. Junhee caught him looking out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

“I planted it myself.” Junhee said softly.

“Huh?”

“The tree,” he tilted his head to the tree cup above them. He placed his arms under his head.

“When I was little, my parents thought it would be good to make some changes. And they could barely keep me away from the gardens so, they put me to help the servants. I would slow them down rather than help them, but they were very patient with me,” he laughed softly. “I did plant this one, though. And some of the flowers over there.”

Donghun looked at the place Junhee was pointing with his eyes.

“Sounds like you used to have a lot of fun.”

“Or I was just too much of a kid to even realize the mess I’m into.”

Donghun nodded.

“They were better times than right now, anyway. I guess because as a child I was easier to control. It’s when I started developing my own opinions and beliefs that they started hating me.”  
  


“Do you think your parents hate you?”

“I’m sure of it. Why? Do you think it’s a bizarre assumption?” “They hate me because I’m not who they want me to be. I was probably only born to be the heir after all.”

Those words saddened the bodyguard deeply, who looked at him from up above.

“I think you’re much more than just a future king,” Donghun mumbled, making Junhee look at him with surprised eyes. The oldest looked away and Junhee smiled sweetly.

“Ah, so you can be nice too,” he teased him. “Thank you.” He added, seconds later, freeing one of his hands to squeeze his arm.

After this, Junhee didn’t say a word, he just closed his eyes and let the soft wind caress his face.

“You can lay next to me, you know. I don’t bite.”  
  


“I’m afraid I can’t, sir.”

That pissed Junhee off. Real friends don’t call each other sir.

“I would, but I must always keep an eye on the surroundings. That’s what I’m paid for.” Donghun said, and the sole fact that he was trying to give him an explanation was enough for Junhee.

“What would you have to do if something happened?” Junhee asked, adopting a serious tone.

“I would have to act as your shield and get you to a safe place. Depending on the magnitude of the attack I would have to take you to the palace or somewhere safe far away from it.”

“Do you have a gun?”

“I do.”  
  


“Have you ever used it?”

“In the academy, during shooting classes. I’ve never had to use it in a real situation.”

“Do you think you would be able to use it if something happened?”

“I would, if that meant I can keep you safe.”

Junhee’s heart skipped a beat. That wasn’t his robotic “it’s my job” tone, it felt like something else. He sneakily moved to his right to rest his head on the bodyguard’s lap. Donghun didn’t say anything.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you either, though.” Junhee protested. “Your life isn’t any less important than mine.”

Donghun smiled without realizing.

“It’s my job, though,” he reminded him, but Junhee didn’t seem convinced. “Think about it this way: If something happened to you, I would be screwed too.”

Junhee thought about it, he didn’t want his mother to try and humiliate Donghun ever again. Not because of him. The sole thought made his blood boil.

“I will protect you back, then,” Junhee mumbled without looking at him.

Donghun didn’t answer and Junhee ended up falling asleep. Donghun let it be, but kept an eye on the surroundings and the back door. He didn’t want Junhee to get scolded if the Queen suddenly came looking for him.

Surprisingly enough, Donghun and Junhee’s peculiar friendship went unseen most of the time. Whenever the Queen noticed Junhee talking too much to Donghun or getting too close, having too much physical contact or pulling the sleeve of his suit as he told Donghun something he believed was funny, Junhee would always be the one getting scolded.

“You’re always bothering him,” she said once during dinner. Donghun was present. “He’s not here to be your friend, he’s here to protect you with his life. You can’t even let him do that properly.”

Donghun felt something inside his chest. He wanted to say that wasn’t true, but he couldn’t say a word. Anything he had to say would only worsen the situation. Junhee understood that, that’s why he didn’t complain. He just listened to his mother’s complaints and nodded, then apologized to Donghun in front of her.

But he never stopped treating him like always. Like a friend. He kept telling him stories and parts of himself probably no other person knew. He kept opening up to him and making him smile. He kept treating him like an equal, never ordering anything as a prince, but always asking as a friend. He always apologized continuously whenever he started patronizing him or talking to him with any kind of superiority.

And all of that always had Donghun thinking and finding himself fonder and fonder of him as time passed by. His job was to protect him, but every day he spent with him, he just was sure he could never let anything bad happen to him. He would shield him from any kind of pain, he would be there to help him heal his scars, whether emotional or physical.

Seeing Junhee’s face right there and then, on his lap, with the most relaxed expression, only made Donghun want to take him and hide him somewhere where no one could ever hurt him. He looked like the prince from a fairytale. Unconsciously, he started fixing his hair with his hand, taking the pink locks of hair away from his face. Then he leaned back and placed his hands on the ground.

Junhee was a wild bird, and the palace was his cage. He had been born with innate curiosity for the world and an insatiable desire to learn and meet new people. It’s not as if the title of prince took away the possibility to fulfill all of those, but it did limit it substantially, the Queen only made it worse. And Junhee was growing more and more tired of it. Donghun could tell.

Junhee wouldn’t talk about his deeper feelings with him (or with anyone for that matter) only the most banal ones. He would tell him about the things about the Queen that made him mad, but not about the ones that made him cry. He talked about petty things that made him upset, but didn’t tell Donghun about the stuff that would make his heart ache. He talked about how fed up he was with being in the palace, not about how much the pressure in his chest escalated as months and years fled by. But even if there weren’t words, the prince’s actions spoke for themselves, more deeply than Junhee imagined. Donghun could read him well.

They had grown undoubtedly close in the past few months, but Donghun had the feeling that he still didn’t completely know Park Junhee. But he wanted to, he wanted to know so he could help him.

Donghun only woke Junhee up when it started getting cold.

“Junhee,” he whispered, softly. He placed his hand on Junhee’s shoulder, shaking it gently.

The prince woke up, opening his eyes slowly.

“I’m sorry, I fell asleep,” he said with a low voice.

“It’s okay, but we should go back inside,” Donghun answered, with the same tone.

The intimacy of the atmosphere gave Junhee goosebumps and a fluttery feeling in his chest that made him sit up quickly.

“Okay, let’s go,” he said, seriously, but he got easily distracted. “Ah!”

Donghun flinched.

“What? What is it?”

“A ladybug,” the prince said with a smile, placing his pinky finger on the ground, letting the small being walk on his hand. He turned back to show it to Donghun. “Do you see it?”

“Yeah,” Donghun said softly.

“Here, give me your hand,” Junhee said. Donghun thought he sounded just like a little kid.

Junhee took Donghun’s hand and put his pinky on his hand, letting the bug walk on it. The contrast between Donghun’s rough, big hands and Junhee’s small, delicate, soft ones was a bit comic to say the least.

Donghun observed it in silence.

“Pretty, isn’t it?”

“Do you like bugs?”

“Not all of them, but yeah, they’re interesting. Way more than any of the people here, anyway.”

Donghun looked at him, then at the small, moving red dot on his hand with a shy smile on his lips. He was crouched and his long hair was messy because of the sudden strong wind. It took Junhee a couple of seconds to get back to the real world.

“Here, put it back on the ground. I think it’s going to rain.”

Donghun obeyed and they entered the palace once again.

With time, prince and bodyguard became partners in crime without even realizing, eating the food Junhee managed to take from the kitchen without anyone knowing. One time, Junhee managed to convince Donghun to wait for him in his room while he went to do something. Donghun barely trusted Junhee’s words, but accepted after the insistence of the prince.

“Okay, but don’t take too long or I’ll go look for you.”  
  


“Yes sir!”

Junhee came back with a bowl of strawberries. He shook it a bit in Donghun’s direction and walked towards him, sitting on the border of his bed. Donghun sat next to him.

“ _Et voilà!”_ Junhee exclaimed, with a perfect French accent.

The bodyguard looked at him in confusion.

“Didn’t you say you liked strawberries?” Junhee asked, suddenly not sure.

“Yes… I do,” Donghun said lowly. His tone was sad. “I’m just, I’m not allowed to take food from the kitchen.”

“Well, _I_ was the one who took them. And now I’m offering you some,” Junhee smiled. “We can eat them together. If someone asks,” he placed his finger over his lips. “just say I coerced you into eating them. Anyone will believe that for sure.”

Donghun looked at him, then at the strawberries. Junhee took one and held it in front of Donghun’s mouth.

“Come on, I promise they’re not poisonous.”

“Hm, that only makes me suspect they are,” Donghun snorted, and bit the whole strawberry from Junhee’s hand. He covered his mouth as he chewed.

“They’re good.”  
  


“Of course they are!” Junhee exclaimed. “Prime quality royal strawberries,” he added in a dramatic voice, imitating someone Donghun couldn’t recognize.

Junhee took another one for him and ate it, cheerfully.

Junhee had learnt how to deal with and treat Donghun. He knew what he liked and didn’t like, the jokes that would make him smile, the ones that would get a chuckle out of him. It was when he made him smile that he felt the best. He could at least do some good at that place, even if it was just to a single person.

It’s not that he hadn’t trusted his previous bodyguards, but he would truly trust Donghun with his own life. He was a good person. That wasn’t his place, but neither was Junhee’s. The prince felt as if their friendship was the most fascinating secret in the palace.

They would spend nights talking about nothing or anything at all, Donghun would look for each other in crowded rooms. Junhee would roll his eyes in Donghun’s direction as he danced with some rich ladies in royal balls. They were countesses, or something. Junhee couldn’t be bothered to actually listen to their answers, but he had been polite enough to ask them in the first place.

“I’m so done with all of this,” he said to both Yuchan and Donghun as he guzzled a whole glass of wine in one big gulp. “Can’t wait for all these people to go home.”

He sounded a bit tipsy; he was talking slightly faster than usual. Usually, he would go slower and emphasize words, savoring them properly. Donghun took the empty glass of wine from his hands.

“You’ve had enough alcohol for today, your Highness,” Yuchan said. Junhee protested in silence.

“It’s either getting drunk or losing my sanity, Channie. I can’t believe I’m being able to witness so many shallow people in one big room. It’s… It’s… I can’t tell if I’m amused or if I hate it with every fiber of my being.”

Yuchan snorted.

“Maybe both.”

“Maybe.”

Not even a minute passed by before Junhee started talking again.

“This one dude approached me to tell me he had a daughter… And he said it in this tone that implied, you know… He wanted us to meet. He kept looking at me weird, as if he was examining me. And this other one just couldn’t stop talking about all the stuff and lands that he owns like. Who does that?” Junhee looked at Yuchan, truly wondering. “Why would you enumerate all the things you have like that? It wasn’t even him who worked hard to have all of that, it was his… What did he say? His great-grandfather?” He looked at Donghun. “I really hope he doesn’t come to me again or I’ll throw some wine on his extremely expensive handmade shirt.”

The hairstylist looked at Donghun, amused.

“Who could have imagined he could get even more talkative with just a glass of wine?”

“Hey, hey. Don’t make fun of my alcohol tolerance, okay? You know the Queen has a really strict _alcohol policy_. It’s not my fault I’m not allowed to have fun unless everyone is.”

“Even when we used to drink together more often, you wouldn’t do well,” Yuchan said funnily.

“That’s… fair enough, I suppose.”

Junhee took a seat in one of the round tables. He couldn’t wait for that night to be over. He’d rather be in bed talking to Donghun about whatever he could think of, seeing his subtle yet very telling reactions. His almost indiscernible smiles, his soft, almost silent chuckles, his eyerolls. Right there and then, he felt trapped, like he couldn’t breathe. He sighed and leaned his head on the palm of his hand.

The Queen was talking to everyone in the room, mostly to the girls. Junhee observed as she went from one to the following. Probably promoting him as the ideal husband.

“I need another glass,” he mumbled rubbing his hands against his face.

“You can have a bit of mine,” Yuchan offered, immediately understanding why. “Just a tiny sip, okay?”

Junhee nodded and gulped down half of the wine that was left. Yuchan sat next to him.

“Oh, dear.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep my mouth shut. I just don’t want to remember all I’m seeing now tomorrow. Hopefully this will help.”

He sighed again. Yuchan turned back to look at whoever he was looking, then turned to Junhee again.

“She’s probably just checking on everyone. You know how she’s like,” Yuchan tried to comfort him, but not even him was sure of his own words.

But it was no use, Junhee’s features were already gloomy and there was no going back.

“This is going to be a long night,” Junhee stated.

Donghun had to hold Junhee by the waist on their way back to his room just in case. He didn’t want the prince to fall on his face and make his bad mood worse.

“I’m telling you, I’m not that drunk,” Junhee insisted. “Just a _little_ bit tipsy.”

“I know, but you’re clumsy when you don’t drink at all, I’m not risking it,” he said, pretending he was scolding him, guessing some jokes would sit well with Junhee.

They did, he chuckled.

Junhee let himself fall onto his bed and let out a peaceful sigh.

“Finally,” he whispered.

He proceeded to make himself comfortable and look at Donghun from down below.

“I wonder what my mother was saying to all the puppets back there,” he said, to Donghun, to himself, perhaps to no one in particular. He reached out for Donghun’s hand. “I don’t think she talks about me that much unless it’s for her personal benefit.” He started laughing. “I feel like she will have a hard time trying to get a woman to marry me.” He sighed, remembering the way the Queen had pointed at him from across the room as she talked with one of the countesses. “I bet she doesn’t even think it’s necessary, she just wants to demonstrate me she has power over me and that I can’t go against her.”

Junhee pulled Donghun’s sleeve, trying to get him to get closer

“Bullshit,” his tone was gentle and soft.

“Can’t you just choose who to marry?” Donghun said, sitting next to him on his bed. Junhee waited for him to explain himself. “You can try and meet some of them, maybe you will find one you can actually get on with. You could discuss it with the Queen. There might be at least one you click with.”

Donghun’s words hurt Junhee, quite deeply, but he smiled sadly. He knew his intentions were good. He wished it was that easy. Junhee reached out for Donghun’s face and cupped it with both of his hands. Donghun let him be, closing his eyes as he felt his touch.

“If only it was that easy…” Junhee said sadly. “I don’t want to marry a princess or a countess. All of the people in that room had only a thing in mind. The power a union with me would give them. I don’t want to marry anyone just for the sake of power. I…” He got distracted as he caressed Donghun’s cheeks. “I want to be with someone I like, someone I love and trust. With someone I would like to spend the rest of my life with. Isn’t that what marriage is supposed to be?”

Donghun nodded in agreement and placed his hand over Junhee’s.

“You deserve that, Junhee.”

Junhee felt like crying. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that everything kept getting more and more difficult to handle. He breathed deeply and tried to find comfort in Donghun’s eyes. Big, sad, droopy, caring, full of love.

“You know what? I think you would make a good prince consort. You’re handsome.” His voice was soft, almost a whisper. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again, fighting his sleepiness as if his words were something of utter importance. Then he caressed Donghun’s nose bridge with his finger. “Junhee and Donghun, prince and prince consort.” He narrated in a forced, strong voice, almost comical. He then snorted. Donghun’s hear skipped a beat. “Future king and king consort.”

“Junhee,” Donghun called him, warmly, trying to take him back to reality.

But Junhee was busy looking at him with sleepy eyes. He caressed his lower lip with his thumb. Donghun held his breath for a second.

“Come on, you need to go to sleep before you get yourself in trouble,” Donghun announced. Red cheeks and a slightly agitated tone.

Donghun moved away and Junhee let his empty hands fall on the mattress.

“I’m very tired… but I don’t want to sleep.”

“Why not?” Donghun asked softly, sitting on the corner of the bed.

“What if I wake up to marriage news tomorrow?” Junhee asked, emotionless. His voice was still and low. He let out a sad chuckle. “I…” His lower lip was trembling. His chest felt heavy and he felt as if he was sinking in the mattress. He took a big breath, looked away and moved, looking for the coldness of the parts of the bed sheets he hadn’t been laying on, turning his back on Donghun. “I guess I can’t do much if that’s the case, can I?”

Donghun gave Junhee’s arm a firm squeeze. Junhee drowned his tears against the pillow.

“Do you want me to stay?” Donghun offered, wishing there was more he could do.

“No. No, it’s okay. You don’t have to. It’s quite late anyways.” He looked at him again just to give him a sad, reassuring smile. “Sleep well.”  
  


Donghun leaned on him and gave him a soft hug, his hand on Junhee’s nape.

“You too.”

The next morning, Junhee was notably hungover. He didn’t come out of his room until Donghun came in to check if he was okay.

“Are you alive?” Donghun asked.

“Barely,” Junhee protested in a rough voice. “I went through all of that and I still remember everything. What’s the point then?” The wine wasn’t even that good, and it didn’t do its work.”

Junhee suddenly remembered all the things he had told Donghun the previous night too. He wished the oldest wouldn’t bring that up.

“Have you seen the Queen this morning?”

“What did she say? Did she seem like, extra happy or something?”

“She just told me to get “your lazy ass out of bed” and take you to her room.”

  
“Hey, it’s that how you talk to a prince?” Junhee asked.

“She said it, not me,” Donghun smiled naughtily.

  
“Ah, insubordination!” he said outrageously, getting his head out of under the bed sheets. His pink hair was messy.

“Are you gonna fire me?”

“Perhaps I will,” Junhee said with confidence.

A knowing smile appeared in both of their faces.


	2. Birthday Escape and Dance Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the second part of this mess... i'm not putting much thought into it, so it's been quite fun to write so far ^^ i hope it's fun to read as well !! <3 hope i manage to convey the feelings i got while imagining this whole story despite my writing not being the best >< i'd appreciate any feedback hehe. enjoy !!

“You still owe me a dance,” Junhee said, buttoning up his shirt as he came out of the bathroom.

“Do I?” Donghun said.

“If I recall correctly, you refused to dance with me because you were on duty,” Junhee pointed out.

“I was making sure you weren’t drinking any more wine for the night, that took my full attention.” He said, ironically. “And I don’t think the Queen would have liked it in the slightest, either.”

“Fair enough,” Junhee said letting out a sigh. “But don’t think I’ll just let it slide. A dance is a dance.”

Donghun nodded and smiled. They walked through the big hall, where Junhee could immediately see the Queen approaching them.

“Wanted to see me, _mother_ _?”_

“I do. It’s about last night.” Junhee almost started trembling at that very moment. “Your dancing was awful.”

Donghun had to drown a chuckle.  
  


“All the ladies complimented it when I finished my turn with them,” Junhee said with confidence.

“That’s because they are decent, polite women!” The Queen exclaimed. “I’m the one who will always tell you the truth and the truth only. You need to get better, way better, if you want to eventually get a wife of your own.” Junhee felt sick. “You have to settle, my son! If you continue like this, I’ll never be able to find you a proper fiancée.”

Junhee was so ready to say that he didn’t want a wife, but he was tired, wasted and his head hurt like hell. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to another one of his mother’s tantrums, so he just kept silent.

“So, I already got out of my way to get you a teacher and schedule some intensive classes for you,” she said, to the horror of Junhee. “He’s the best one I could find. I’m sure you will get better in no time.”

“I don’t need a teacher, mother,” Junhee protested.

“Yes, you do. And that’s final,” the Queen said, authoritarian. “He will go to your room every day until he considers necessary.”

And with that, the Queen left.

“I swear, she just talks to me to complain about something,” he said, turning his head to Donghun, who was right behind him. “Did you think I was that bad?” Junhee asked, suddenly worried. His mother could be annoying, but she didn’t complain without a reason.

“I don’t think I’m qualified enough to tell you my opinion,” he said. “I’ve never danced.”

“See? Another reason why you should dance with me. I can teach you.”

“You aren’t that good according to the Queen, though, so what are you going to teach me?”

Junhee smiled.

“The Queen doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” Junhee insisted. “I know I’m good. I’ll make you dance with me one day and you will see.”

* * *

Junhee’s headache was making him a bit dizzy, so he asked Donghun to go for a walk in the gardens once again.

As always, his steps were slow and quiet, and Donghun felt strangely happy by just watching him from behind. Junhee was too distracted to notice he wasn’t by his side, but it didn’t take him that long to become aware of it. He turned back and was going to say something, but Donghun sprinted to his side and took his earpiece off, letting it rest on his shoulder. Junhee smiled widely.

“I’ve learnt my lesson,” Donghun said quietly.

“I can see that,” he said in a chuckle.

When they went back to the prince’s room, someone was already waiting inside. He looked gentle and as artificial as all of the people that worked for the crown.

“You must be the dance teacher,” Junhee said in a serious tone.

“I am, yeah,” the man smiled warmly.

Weirdly, Junhee didn’t hate it.

“Nice to meet you. May I know your name?” Junhee said softly.

“It’s Sehyoon. Kim Sehyoon, your Highness.”

“Good to have you here then.”

“She mentioned there was a lot to fix,” Sehyoon said. “But I’d like to see it first.” Sehyoon looked at Donghun. “I’d rather teach him in private,” he added gently.

He had this weird and naturally warm nature. Junhee was used to people pretending to be kind and understanding to him, so he could see through them. But Sehyoon was impossible to read. He seemed like the kind of man who was just effortlessly warm and kind. Nothing like the dance teacher he had had when he was younger.

Donghun seemed a bit skeptical.

“My mum hired him,” the prince told Donghun, in a reassuring tone. “It will be alright. You can wait by the door.” He added, looking back at the man to see if he agreed. He nodded.

Donghun vowed in silence and exited the room. The man started talking only when he heard the noise the door made when it got closed.

“I’m here by order of the Queen, your Highness.” he said after a gentle, heartfelt vow.

Every single of his movements was so delicate and he was so soft spoken, Junhee was truly mesmerized. He looked more like a prince than he did, that was his first thought. He had this special aura around him.

“Oh, I know. She gave me _the talk_ earlier.” Junhee rolled his eyes. “But, please, call me Junhee.”

“Alright,” he said, with a smile that showed gums only on one half of his mouth, which Junhee found strangely endearing.

He just couldn’t hate him. Where did this dude even come from?

“Let’s start from the beginning,” he said tenderly. “I’m sure the Queen made it sound worse than it actually was.” He added. There was a weird bit of respect in his tone. Junhee wondered if he was even capable of being mean.

And so, the class began. Sehyoon was the most patient human being Junhee had ever encountered. Along with Donghun, that is. It was their job to put up with him, of course, but they made it seem easy. Junhee had seen most of their assistants lose their minds because of him more than one time.

Donghun had never lost his temper with him. Not when he dyed his hair pink, nor when he had made him disobey direct orders from the Queen so they could spend their time together more comfortably.

Junhee knew he was well-trained, but he was also clumsy and got easily distracted, so a couple of little mistakes appeared here and there, Sehyoon was surprised the Queen had paid such close attention to his son. And he felt a tiny bit of pity. He was hardly a year older and he couldn’t even imagine what it would be to have the whole country always watching your every move.

Junhee’s personality then became understandable. It was like a shield. He was playful and rebellious and some may even say, obnoxious and extravagant.

Sehyoon felt nothing but sympathy for him, though. He couldn’t help it. He was a nice kid. Respectful when he had to be, proper when he had to be. He was just surprised he had stayed in his cage for that long.

“You’re seeming to do pretty okay,” Sehyoon said after a while, making Junhee stop. “I don’t know why the Queen was so insistent. Could she even see that well? Your posture could be corrected, yes, but apart from that… Your moves are quite nice and easy on the eyes.”

“Thank you,” the prince said with a smile on his face. “See? I knew it,” he sighed. “But I’m afraid _she_ won’t let you go now, so you’ll have to pretend you keep giving me classes.”

“Was there something distracting you the other day, perhaps?” Sehyoon suggested. He knew the Queen could be too fussy sometimes, but she wouldn’t call him without a reason. “That could have made you dance worse than usual?”

“No… I don’t think so, no,” Junhee said, trying to recall. “I mean I hated being there and I wasn’t too into it really, but I’m quite good at pretending. Oh, and I was a bit drunk.”

Junhee dedicated Sehyoon his best fake smile to prove his point.

“Hm, I see.”

There was a silence, and Sehyoon left his hand hanging between them, offering him a duo. Junhee accepted in an overly dramatic and burlesque way, making the dancer smile.

“But I did want to impress someone,” Junhee confessed after a while.

He needed to tell it to someone, to put his thoughts into perspective, and Sehyoon seemed like the perfect person. Junhee felt as if he could tell him anything.

“Which was quite dumb on my behalf, though, because he doesn’t even know how to dance. And he always has to keep an eye on me anyways… But, _maybe_ that’s why I seemed a bit off.”

“He?” Sehyoon asked as he corrected his posture with his free hand.

Junhee froze. Well, that had been fast. He had screwed up after two seconds.

“Uhm… No,” he said, as he thought of a way to fix it. “I mean…”

“It’s alright,” the dancer reassured him. “I’ll keep the secret.”

“It’s not like that… But I just… I don’t know. I guess I just had this… sudden urge. And I wanted him to _see_ me, you know? I wanted him to look at me.”

There was a tiny bit of frustration in Junhee’s voice.

“But, as I said, I was drunk too,” Junhee said playfully. “I have the alcohol tolerance of a baby, unfortunately, since the Queen doesn’t allow me to drink.”  
  


“So… You want him to like you,” Sehyoon said, not even acknowledging the drunk excuse. He was too immersed in his thoughts. Giving advice wasn’t part of his job, but he couldn’t help it.

_This poor soul is falling in love, probably for the first time in his life, and he doesn’t even know._

Junhee was too distracted imitating Sehyoon to answer right away.

“What?”

“Romantically.”

“What? No… It’s really not like that.”

“Well, it sounds like it is… Does he not know you?”

“We’re… friends.”

“And you want him to _see_ you,” Sehyoon said, imitating Junhee’s tone. “You want him to notice you. You want him to compliment you, even. You want him to say _wow_ when he sees you dance in a big room with your fancy party clothes on. Am I right?”

Junhee stayed there, in complete silence. There wasn’t even the smallest bit of taunt or spite in his words, but Junhee was scared of what they implied.

“I… I guess that’s right. Yeah,” Junhee said, laughing it off nervously.

“I’m afraid you’re in love, your Highness… Junhee.” He corrected himself quick enough. “And if not, you’re very close to experiencing what’s it like to be.”

Junhee bit his lip.

“You don’t seem too happy about it.”

Of course, he had had some celebrity crushes. (Not to brag, but he had even met some of them in person. The smallest bit of attraction always disappeared the first time they referred to him as “your Highness”, though.) But he had never had the opportunity to grow closer to any other man ever, besides Yuchan. But Yuchan was like a little brother to him.

But love? That was a whole other deal.

“Well, I’m not,” he said sadly. “But what can I do, right?”

“Well, at the very least, when I’m done with you, he will see you for sure.” Sehyoon tried to cheer him up. He doubted he could see the prince with an expression gloomier than during a press conference. “If he doesn’t already, that is.”

“He’s difficult to read, but I don’t think he does,” Junhee snorted.

“You never know. Ah, lift your head a bit.” Sehyoon said gently, titling his head. “Your problem is the posture. The posture!”

Junhee did as he was told and smiled. He liked Sehyoon. He would label him as “nice” for the time being. Maybe the Queen wasn’t that bad at choosing people to hire after all.

* * *

“You look tired,” Donghun pointed out.

“I am,” Junhee said, serious.

“How did the class go?” Donghun asked, curious.

Junhee looked at him with his natural confidence, but there was something in them that Donghun didn’t seem to be able to grasp.

“Good, I guess. He said the Queen exaggerated a bit. But he will still have to keep coming for a couple of weeks just to keep her quiet,” Junhee rolled his eyes. “I hope I don’t become that petty if I become king.”

“If?” Donghun pointed out.

“There’s a possibility I will get tired of all of this and finally get the courage to escape this shithole, isn’t there?” Junhee said ironically.  
  


Donghun couldn’t tell if there was a bit of truth in his words.

“Ah, yeah. Of course,” the bodyguard started playing the prince’s game, funnily.

Junhee was strangely quiet, though, so from Donghun’s experience, there were two possible options. Either something was bothering him, or he was preparing to give a whole speech about nothing in particular. Donghun waited patiently for the outcome as Junhee laid on his bed.

“I want to go to down to the village,” Junhee said all of a sudden. “On my own, I mean. Not with the Queen or because I have some _prince duties_ there.” He closed his eyes. “Well, not exactly on my own, since you would come with me, but…” He looked at Donghun. “We could try to leave at night sometime. Have some fun, drink a bit. Walk through the streets.”

“You know I can’t let you do that,” Donghun told him, as soon as he became aware that Junhee was most likely being serious.

“Would you actually try to stop me?”

“If I had to, yeah,” Donghun said softly. It felt weird, as if Junhee was trying to challenge him.

Junhee looked at him and sighed. He was actually curious if Donghun would actually use force to stop him if he tried to do something overly stupid. He looked at him in the eyes. He was always so calm and collected, his laugh was soft and comforting. Junhee couldn’t even imagine him being violent. The whole thought of Donghun being capable of using force with him would mean his work was over their friendship, and Junhee didn’t want to even entertain the possibility. It was too scary. Maybe it was his fault for even trying to befriend someone who was working for him to begin with.

Maybe he was just overthinking it because he liked him.

“You truly are no fun.”

“Are you angry?”

“No, I’m not. Why would I be?” He said, but the frown on his face made Donghun think otherwise. “I understand, it’s your work to keep me where I’m supposed to be but I just wish I could… do more, you know? See more of the world. Experience more.” He looked at him in the eyes, and his features softened.

Donghun took a seat next to him.

“I’m realizing I haven’t experienced half of the things normal people do at my age,” he said lowly. Not embarrassed, but clearly pissed. “I just wish I could have the opportunity to at least do some of them, you know… Hang out with friends, go to parties, fall in love. I don’t know…”

“If it’s any consolation, in movies they make it look way better and funnier than it actually is.”

“Have you ever been to a party?” Junhee asked, eyes widening.

“Yeah, a couple of times.”

_No way._

“I mostly went to keep an eye on my friends, though,” Donghun confessed. “But that was way back, when I was still studying.”

“Ya… Who would have thought Lee Donghun is actually not that boring?”

Donghun chuckled, so warm and comforting. Junhee felt something in his chest.

“I wish I could let you see more too, Junhee,” Donghun said after a while. “I would let you travel the world if I could.”

Junhee looked at him. Donghun was looking at the wall. The prince rested his head on the bodyguard’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Junhee understood. He knew that was Donghun’s way of telling him

“I don’t blame you in any way,”

“But technically I’m one of the few things keeping you from running away, am I right?” Donghun said.

_Oh, if only you knew,_ Junhee thought.

“If I was a good friend, I’d just help you run away.”

“What else can you do, anyway?” Junhee said, quickly denying it. “Plus, you’re one of the few people that make this place a bit more bearable. I wasn’t meant for this place. I’m not meant to be a prince nor the future king of the country. But I was born in this family anyways, it’s not your fault.”

“But I could do more, I know that.”

“You don’t have to do more.”

Junhee sat up and looked at him. He had the kindest, warmest smile on his face. For a moment, Donghun even forgot about anything else.

“Just stay with me.”

* * *

The preparations for Junhee’s birthday usually started a couple of weeks before the actual date.

While the Queen went on a long rant about birthday cakes to a very skeptical and frowny Junhee during dinner, Donghun realized he didn’t know the exact date for the prince’s birthday. Junhee hadn’t asked about his either, but the bodyguard felt guilty. The prince was giving him tired looks, as the bodyguard stood by the wall in front of him.

“What flavor of cake do you like?” Junhee asked him on their way back.

“Hm,” Donghun thought about it carefully. “I’m not a fan of cakes, but I’d say lemon… Or carrot cake.”

“Ah, yes. Very on brand.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, they just suit you, somehow.”

“Why did you ask?”

“Oh, I… I know I never asked about your birthday, but something tells me it passed already, so I thought I could make the Queen ask for a cake with two flavors. One for you, and one for me,” Junhee said happily.

“It’s not necessary,”

“I want to do it, though… When was your birthday?”

“The twenty-eighth of February.”  
  


“But that was months ago! You didn’t say anything.”

Donghun shrugged.

“It was just a working day more, so…”  
  


“If you had told me I could have convinced the Queen so you could have taken the day…” Junhee said, with a pout on his mouth. “Aish… I could have got you something… Or prepared a little party for the both of us at the very least!”

“You did, though,” Donghun said, stoic.

Junhee looked at him, perplexed.

“Wait, I did?”

“Yes… You started telling me about the time you got caught trying to hide a kitten in your room. The one you found in the gardens,” He started telling him, gesticulating.

_You remember all of that…_

“I guess I did… So?”

“It made me laugh a lot. Then you brought this… bowl of ice cream. And we ate almost all of it,” he paused. “Well, _you_ did.”

Junhee chuckled.

“Do you really remember all of it?”

“Of course. It was a good day.”

Donghun smiled warmly and took his earpiece off as soon as they entered the gardens.

“I think it’s the little things that make something special,” he said softly. And Junhee repeated it in his mind several times and made sure to treasure every word. “You didn’t know it was my birthday, but I did. And it was special.”

Junhee smiled.

“Still, I’ll make sure next year goes even better.”

It felt weird to talk about the future, but in a good way. Having something to look forward to with him lighted up something in his chest.

Thank you…”

“You don’t need to thank me!” Junhee protested. “Okay, so. Lemon or carrot cake? Which one?”

“Which one do you like more?”

“No, which one do _you_ like more?” Junhee asked.

“Carrot cake then… I guess,” Donghun said after several seconds of thinking. “What flavor did you choose?”

“Strawberry,” he said with a naughty smile. “I usually choose chocolate because it drives the Queen nuts. She thinks it’s childish. But this year I thought it would be appropriate to have the cake matching my hair.” He looked at Donghun. “What do you think? Being a bit extra sometimes can be quite funny. That way the day probably won’t suck so much.”

“You seem to hate your birthday a lot,” Donghun pointed out, almost hesitant. He didn’t want Junhee to get into it and consequently get sad.

“I just know it’s going to be a shitty one,” Junhee protested. “Every year the Queen keeps pushing the marriage idea more and more into me. She hasn’t forced it into me yet, but I have the feeling that she will. Cause that’s what she always does. I’ll just… give a speech and pray I can have some spare time to go read in my room.”

Junhee sighed. Donghun looked at him.

“What if we went out that night?” Donghun said in a whisper.

Junhee turned back to look at him.

“What?”

“You said you wanted to go for a walk, drink a bit. Remember?”

There was a small silence.

“I do… But you said no. Absolute and categorically not,” he imitated him in a soft voice.

Another small silence, in which Donghun tried to measure well his words.

“Consider it my birthday gift,” Donghun said with a low voice.

“For real?”

“Yeah.”

Junhee’s eyes started sparkling as he threw himself against the bodyguard to give him a tight, sincere hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he said quickly as he squeezed Donghun’s body as strongly as he could.

“You don’t need to thank me,”  
  


“Yes, yes I need to. You’re getting out of your way for me. I will thank you a thousand times if I need to.” His voice was getting loud and high-pitched due to the excitement. He took a step back and held Donghun’s shoulders softly. “Also… If we’re caught, just let me handle it, okay? I’ll take the blame.”

“I’ll make sure no one has to take the blame,” Donghun said naughtily.

“You can be so cool sometimes… It’s scary. Are you really Donghun? Or just his cool twin brother.”

“I’d say this is me, yeah,” He said, stoic, but then smiled shyly, making Junhee laugh.

* * *

His birthday was as bad as he could have expected. Boring, plain. Junhee and Donghun spent the day in a room full of people Junhee didn’t care about in the slightest. He had to be in the middle of the room, waiting for all of the guests to come to him and wish him a happy birthday. Words were always followed by a handshake or a kiss on the cheek. Then everybody went back to his business.

Then Junhee would whisper something in Donghun’s direction, probably making fun of someone.

The highlight of the day was, however, Yuchan wearing a bright pink bow tie to the gala. Junhee absolutely loved it.

“What do you think?” Yuchan asked, loudly, showing off and doing weird poses, with a glass of wine in his hand. “Very on theme, right?”

“I love it!” Junhee exclaimed, a soft smile on his lips.

Yuchan let out a loud laugh, satisfied with the reaction.

“It’s so cute, right? You have no idea how long it took me to find the right shade. It was totally worth it, though.”

Junhee laughed softly. Yuchan always knew how to made him smile or feel better. For the past few years, he had been his only friend in the palace. The only sparkle of life in such a dark place.

“Ugh, I could have got another one for Donghun!” he exclaimed, slapping his forehead. He was probably the only one who was well aware of Donghun and Junhee’s peculiar friendship. He also suspected it was something more, but he didn’t like being too nosy. Junhee had little privacy as it was already. Not knowing what was going on for once wouldn’t hurt the stylist. “Maybe next time,” he gave a sip to his wine. “So, I was thinking. What if you dyed your hair a different color every year? You could always get a matching cake, and we could wear matching outfits.

“That’s the most obnoxious thing I’ve ever heard,” Junhee said, amused.

The conversation was interrupted by an old man who walked towards Junhee to congratulate him and shake his hand. Junhee gave him a robotic smile and maintained it until the man walked away. Then he turned back to Yuchan and Donghun again.

“I’m in,” he said, taking a champagne glass from the round table next to them. “What color should we choose for next year?”

“I was thinking either green or blue,”

“Oh, so eye-catching. The Queen will hate them for sure. I love it.”

“What do you think, Donghun?” Yuchan asked. “Blue or green?”

“I think both would look good on him,” he started, looking at the prince. “But blue would suit him best,” he said with a soft smile. Junhee gave a sip from his glass, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Light or dark?”

“Light,” Donghun said shyly. “Sky blue, or something like that. It would go well with his features.”

Junhee let out a nervous laugh.

“Light blue it is then,” he said, looking at them both. “You will have to help me next time, though. Donghun is good at cutting hair, but not at dyeing it.”

A knowing smile between the prince and the bodyguard. Yuchan observed in amusement.

“Just give me a call and I’ll be sneaking into your room in no time.”

“You’re the best.”  
  


“I know,” the stylist winked at him.

The party went exactly like Junhee thought it would. Boring, monotonous, with tons of people around him that didn’t care about him in the slightest but loved to be around other wealthy people, so of course they wouldn’t deny the invitation. Junhee barely drank. All he could think of was their short night escape. He kept giving Donghun interrogative looks, like a kid who constantly asks for something until the parents get tired and end up getting it for them.

Yuchan also helped immensely. He was even more talkative than Junhee and had way more to tell, more crazy experiences talk about. Junhee loved hearing about all of the rich people he had worked for. He told them about the one time he heard one of his bosses badmouthing his styling and makeup looks, so he put some glue in his hair gel, went home and resigned the day after.

“You have an angel face… But you are worse than a demon,” Junhee pointed out, jokingly.

“My career is my pride, Junhee. He hurt my pride,” he said, coolly. “You should have heard him the following day on the phone. He was convinced I had done it, but I kept denying and playing dumb. It was… quite fun, not gonna lie.”

“How did you manage to get another job after that?” Donghun asked, curious.

“Well, you see, it seems like talking shit about others to your stylist is something quite common. I’m just there, fixing their hair and doing their makeup and they think they can tell me all of their dirty laundry and weird details about their personal lives. I honestly don’t know what it is that makes them be so sure I won’t say anything afterwards if they cross the line,” he said, quite amused. “So about thirty minutes into the phone call I _subtly_ let him know that I, well, have a lot to say against him.”

“You truly are something else.”  
  


“It’s a tough industry, Junhee, I need to have some an ace up my sleeve or else I’ll be ruined.”

Junhee snorted.

“I guess you’re right.”

People started to leave soon enough. Donghun could feel Junhee glaring at him so he nodded, reassuring him with only his eyes and an almost unpalpable smile.

When everything was over, Junhee practically dragged Donghun to his room. The prince changed into some less extravagant clothes and put a cap on, hoping that would be enough to hide his face in the darkness of the night. He didn’t mind dressing simple, but something about being a bit over the top while dressing was so amusing to him, that he just couldn’t help it.

Donghun waited by the door.

“Donghun,” the prince called for his attention. “What are you waiting for? You have to get changed too. You can’t just sneak out dressed like one of the royal bodyguards,” he took a look in his big wardrove. “Take whatever you want, think about this as your second closet.”

Donghun nodded and took some of Junhee’s clothes out with utter care, without saying a word.

“That’s way too many layers.”

  
“It’s cold at night, I don’t want to catch a cold.”

Junhee rolled his eyes.

“Okay, okay… Go change.”

Donghun did as he had been told and came out a couple of minutes later, with his suit perfectly folded in his hands. Junhee found that strangely endearing and watched the bodyguard place it on his bed.

Seeing Donghun in his clothes also produced some kind of feeling in his chest. Junhee realized he had never seen him out of his suit before. It was a new side of him. A new side, just for him.

“At least it’s better than that ugly suit uniform,” Junhee said, running his fingers through the bodyguard’s hair in an attempt to put it down. “Better.” He whispered.

Donghun smiled and lifted his sweater a bit just so that he could put his gun holster on his waist.

“Wait, you’re not bringing your gun,” Junhee said, placing his hands over it, trying to make Donghun put it back on the mattress.

“Yes, I’m bringing it.”

“You won’t need it,” Junhee said calmly.

“I don’t know that,” he said, softly. “It’s just in case, anyways. I always carry it with me. I still have the duty to protect you,” Donghun said, looking at him in the eyes.

Junhee didn’t seem too convinced. He wasn’t even comfortable touching it over Donghun’s hands.

“I don’t want you to be the bodyguard that works for the royal family tonight. I want you to be my friend,” Junhee said softly. “Just… hanging out.”

“I can be both.”

The prince looked sad. Donghun hated how that felt.

“Think about it this way; If something happens to you, you probably won’t see me ever again. We can cover up a short night escape but not a wound… or something worse,” Donghun said, and the sole thought made Junhee freeze. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. And I don’t want this to be our last getaway together,” he added cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood. Junhee snorted. “I want to be able to show you more. I want to be able to show you the world. But it will be with some of my rules.”

“Okay,” he let go off the gun. “Fair enough.”

Junhee stepped back and just observed Donghun as he adjusted everything. His waist was small and tan. When the bodyguard finished putting everything in place, he pulled down his sweater and the shirt beneath it and looked at Junhee.

“Do I look good?”

“You look _adequate_ ,” Junhee said, teasing him. His rose cheeks said otherwise.

Donghun snorted. Junhee noticed how the shy smile on his face turned his eyes into waning moons. It was nice. He didn’t think he had ever seen Donghun smile like that, with bright eyes and rosy cheeks.

“Are we ready to go now?” Junhee asked impatiently, but in a low voice.

Donghun nodded and walked towards the door. Junhee

“We can’t go out through the door,” he said.

“It’s not that late, there will be people going around. Plus, I’d love to be a bit more dramatic.” He added looking at the balcony at the other side of the room.

It wasn’t that high, safe enough for Junhee to have a little bit of fun without risking too much. Donghun analyzed the situation in his head.

“Okay,” he said after a few seconds.

The prince took his hand and walked towards the balcony. He opened the window and stepped outside with the widest smile Donghun had ever seen on him. When he looked back at the bodyguard. Junhee looked genuinely happy. He looked free, as if he could finally breathe.

Donghun couldn’t help but stare at him, totally mesmerized. The wind caressing his hair delicately, his slightly rosy cheeks, his smooth lips and his sparkly eyes. Junhee looked like he had been taken out of a dream.

Junhee looked down.

“Should we just jump?” Junhee said, half joking, half not.

Donghun looked down.

“I think so,” he said lowly, and immediately jumped over rail and landed on the grassy soil.

Junhee froze and looked both ways.

“Are you crazy!?” He whispered, agitated.

“Come down, I’ll catch you,” Donghun said with a straight face, spreading his arms calmly, as if he hadn’t just jumped from the balcony of the room. The jump wasn’t that high, but Junhee was hesitant.

“Don’t let me fall,” Junhee said, almost a silent whisper.

Donghun nodded and took the prince in his arms firmly as he fell. Junhee held onto him for dear life, with arms and legs, but quickly moved away, a bit embarrassed. He started caressing the hair on the nape of his neck nervously. The feeling of Donghun’s body against his was not familiar, but it was warm and comforting. He had almost had to force himself to let go.

“Should we go now?” Donghun asked, completely unaffected.

“Yeah… Yeah,” Junhee groaned, with the shock still in his body.

The town was bigger than one would think. It seemed small from the high view Junhee had from the palace, but it was at least as big as a small city. It was pretty late, but kids were running around and Junhee could hear music coming out of some small bars. Everyone seemed to be celebrating.

“This is all for you,” Donghun said sweetly, a smile on his lips and his hands in his pockets.

“Well, I’m sure my birthday is just an excuse for them to get drunk but, honestly, I would take the opportunity too if I were them.”

Junhee looked at him. That was the most relaxed he had ever seen the oldest. He didn’t seem tense, but he could tell the bodyguard was still alert. Junhee grabbed his arm softly and continued looking in excitement. It’s not as if he had never seen the real world, but he loved the whole environment. It felt so fresh, so familiar. The night air on his face, he let himself close his eyes for a bit. Then he started listening to a slow song coming out of one of the bars.

The prince pulled Donghun’s arm slowly, dragging him to the door of the place so they could take a look inside.

“Do you want to get in?”

“Yeah… That might be too much trouble, though,” he said with a sad smile, looking at all the people in the interior.

Donghun grabbed his hand and dragged him to the building with him.

“What are you doing?” Junhee asked, half excited, half pure panic.

“It’s your birthday, I’ll let you celebrate as you want to,” Donghun said sweetly.

Junhee could have started crying at that very moment. There was an overwhelming feeling on his chest.

“Make sure to keep you cap on,” Donghun pointed out. Junhee adjusted it.

The place was dark, but he didn’t want to go back in a hurry just because he wasn’t being cautious enough.

“Can I…” Junhee gave a look to the counter, “have a drink?” He looked at Donghun and lifted a finger. “Just one.”  
  


“Just one,” Donghun repeated, and he walked towards the counter. He knew what Junhee would like. He had randomly mentioned some of his favorite things to drink as he talked to Donghun about anything in particular. And the bodyguard had a fairly good memory.

The bodyguard came back a couple of minutes later. Junhee wasn’t that far away, just looking around in awe. All the people dancing around them, the music coming from the small stage at the other side of the room. The dim lights.

Donghun handed him his drink, and Junhee took it with joy, his eyes widening as soon as he got a taste of whatever Donghun had ordered.

  
“How did you know?”

“You mentioned you liked them this one time.”  
  


Again, that fluttery feeling in Junhee’s chest. A silly smile and a stomach full of butterflies.

“Here, have a sip,” Junhee offered. Donghun hesitated. “Just a little bit. For real, it’s really good.”

Donghun gave in and took the fancy cup from Junhee’s hands. He had a sip and smiled dumbly. Junhee was already bouncing on his spot.

“What? Is it not good?”

“It is,” Donghun assured him.

“See? I told you!” Junhee exclaimed, his body moving to the rhythm of the music that was playing. “Come on, move a bit too! I promise it gets more and more fun the more you do it.”

Donghun laughed shyly.

“I don’t think I can.”

“Of course, you can!” Junhee raised his voice again, taking the cup from Donghun’s hands. “Just do what I do.”

Junhee put his arms on Donghun’s shoulders, trying to get rid of the shyness of the oldest. He was risking a lot allowing Junhee out of the palace without proper security, so the prince wanted him to have fun as well.

“Come on, no one will see you even if you do really badly,” Junhee said sincerely as he downed the rest of his drink in one gulp. “I can’t be the one having fun in my birthday, don’t leave me hanging.”

Donghun nodded.

“You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” he took the bodyguard’s hands and continued moving.

Donghun then started moving too. Junhee could tell he had done it before, even if it was a bit awkward sometimes. He was not as bad as he expected.

Junhee had the biggest smile on his face. He was getting lost in Donghun’s eyes, in his warmth, in his essence. For not having been to a place like that before, he sure knew how one is supposed to move, Donghun couldn’t help but think. The oldest could feel himself getting consumed by the atmosphere, the music echoing in his ears, and the only thing he could see or feel was Junhee.

“Wow, you have zero alcohol tolerance,” the prince said.

“I’m not drunk,” Donghun answered, and it was true. He wasn’t. Junhee was just dangerously close.

Donghun was trying very hard to keep his hands off him, as he didn’t know what would and wouldn’t be appropriate, but Junhee didn’t stop his advances as he danced funnily.

“Your cheeks say otherwise,” he said, caressing them. “They’re burning hot.”

There was a short silence. Donghun let out a tense breath.

“I guess I’m a bit drunk,” Donghun lied with a smile on his face.

Junhee snorted. And Donghun couldn’t help but let out a nervous laugh against Junhee’s face. Junhee kept dancing, with his arms on Donghun’s shoulders. The bodyguard tried to keep up as much as he could. The prince was getting totally immersed into the music and the man in front of him.

The music was loud, but not too much. Just enough so that they had to raise their voice to be able to hear each other.

Junhee would get closer to say something in his ear, then laugh it off on his chest. Donghun could feel the warmth of his breath on his neck and his skin bristling. His heart would jump out of his chest at any moment. When Junhee looked at him, with barely a few centimeters between them, he tried to save himself from the imminent catastrophe, before the urge to kiss him became too strong.

“Junhee,” Donghun said, as if out of air, in an attempt to call his attention. “Too close.”

Junhee’s smile disappeared slowly as he stepped back.

“I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s alright. I just don’t want you to do anything you might regret in the morning.” Donghun said calmly, with a reassuring smile.

“I’m not doing anything I don’t want to do,” Junhee said over the music, jokingly but a bit hurt. “But I understand if I overstepped. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Donghun said, seeing Junhee’s sudden uneasy face. He took Junhee’s empty glass from his hands and put it on the counter behind them. Junhee looked at him in confusion. “May I have this dance, your Highness?”

Junhee dedicated him a silly smile and took his hand.

“If all you wanted was to ask me for a dance, we could have done that in palace,” Junhee said teasingly. He smiled. “But yeah, gladly.”

“Show me what you’ve learned, then.”

“Too advanced for you, I’m afraid. We’ll have to go step by step,”

“Okay, I’m listening,” he said in a chuckle. “We have all night.”

Junhee could have been dreaming. But he wasn’t. He had escaped out of the palace for a night to slow dance with his bodyguard in a bar he had never been to. And there he was, right in front of him, with a shy smile on his face and his hair falling right over his eyes and his rough hand on his.

Donghun’s rhythm was as bad as he had imagined but he was tipsy and happy and enjoying every single second of it. Donghun kept apologizing and all he could think of was how much he wanted to kiss him. But he blamed it on the alcohol in his system and kept teaching him patiently while on the march.

Next think Junhee remembered was their way back, how slow Donghun’s pace seemed, the way he looked at the night sky, the way he seemed to be one with the soft wind, the way his fluffy hair bounced with every little head movement he did. Perhaps he was looking at him too closely, but he didn’t care. He was a bit tipsy. Perhaps Donghun would give him the benefit of the doubt if he was being too obvious.

Then Donghun looked back at him.

“What?” he said, softly.

“Why are we going so slow?”

“I just thought you would like the way back to be as slow as possible. We have plenty of time left.”

Junhee nodded slowly.

“This has been… Probably the best birthday present I’ve ever had,” Junhee admitted, almost in a whisper.

The truth is, Junhee didn’t want to go back. He wanted to grab Donghun’s hand and run away as far as he could. But he couldn’t do that, could he?

“I’m glad you liked it,” Donghun smiled. “I understand it could have been better, but given the circumstances-.”

“It was perfect. For real. It had been a long time since I last felt this alive.” He said, louder. “I didn’t even drink that much, because I want to remember this for as long as I can.” He looked at Donghun and tapped his temple a couple of times. “Thank you.”

It wasn’t a date, but Junhee wondered if that was what it felt like to be in one. Not being able to take your eyes of the other person, wishing your moment together would have no end, the strong bumping of your heart against your chest. 

“No one had ever done anything like this for me,”

“I guess I’m the first one then,” he said softly. Junhee was delighted with the happiness in his voice. “You look happy.”  
  


“I am.”

“I’m glad I decided to do it, then.”

Junhee’s hand reached for Donghun’s slowly, holding the bodyguard’s pinky in his hand.

“I’ll compensate it to you,” Junhee said.

“You don’t have to compensate me for anything, it’s a birthday present.”

“Yeah but… You looked a bit uneasy back there. I’m sure I’ve given you a hard time.”

“You always do, though,” Donghun said, teasingly. “It’s just not my kind of environment, but it was fun.”

“Was it?”  
  


“Yeah, I had a good time,” he said as he messed the prince’s hair a bit. “I’m just not good at dancing.”

“Well, I’ll have to give you some more classes then.”

“I’d like that, yeah.”

On their way back, Junhee couldn’t help but notice every single detail. The dim lights, the small, cozy houses. The way the soil felt under his feet. Donghun’s thumb caressing the back of his hand. He hadn’t let go since Junhee had reached for his fingers.

Junhee looked up. He could see the stars clearly. Then Donghun stopped walking and Junhee looked back at him.

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” he tugged his hand softly. “I would like to show you something before going back.”

Junhee’s eyes lighted up.

Donghun took him towards the upper part of the town, far away from the houses. The farther they went, the quieter it got. Junhee loved the silence, it was almost therapeutic. Donghun didn’t say a word, just let him enjoy the calmness without letting go off his hand.

They both looked at each other at the same time and smile shyly.

“Quiet, right?” Donghun said with a voice as thin as a thread. “This is also the place where you can have the best sight of the sky. There aren’t buildings or cars on the way.”

“This is paradise, Donghun.”

“It is,” he said. “I usually come here when I want peace. I always thought it would be nice if I could take you here too.”

And with that, Junhee’s heart went crazy again. Donghun’s touch was calming, his voice was the one you could fall asleep to, but his words were only ones who made Junhee’s chest burn in the best way possible.

Junhee closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the night wind against his face.

“I don’t want to get you in trouble, we should go back,” he said with a sad smile. Donghun could only look at him and nod.

Sneaking back into the palace was probably the funniest part of the night, Junhee could barely believe his eyes as Donghun talked about all the blind spots he had been able to pinpoint in the past few months.

“Have you been pretending to be boring all this time just to let everything out in one night? Damn… Respect,” Junhee said as he vowed, jokingly.

“Maybe I did,” Donghun paraded around. “Are you impressed?”

A few steps later, they were already under Junhee’s balcony.

“I have to admit, I’m quite impressed, yes,” Junhee said funnily.

A short, comfortable silence, in which both of the boys refused to say goodbye. Junhee wanted him to stay, he wanted to go to sleep next to him and wake up with their legs intertwined. He wanted to hug him and kiss him and keep him by his side.

“I’m glad I got to meet you, Donghun,” Junhee said, daring to caress Donghun’s cheek.

Donghun could feel himself melting under his touch, a silly smile on his lips.

“Come on, it’s late.”

Junhee nodded and hopped on his hand. Donghun gave him some impulse so he could hold onto the rail and get into the balcony. Junhee looked down with a naughty smile.

“Now you,” he said in a whisper.

Donghun shook his head.

“Don’t worry about me,” he said warmly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am, I’m allowed to wander at night,” he assured him. “Good night, your Highness.” He added jokingly.

Junhee smiled widely and had to cover his face before letting out a laugh.

“Good night, sir.” Junhee said ironically before going into his room.

Donghun waited for him to go inside.

“I’m glad I got to meet you too, Junhee,” he whispered.


	3. Anywhere but here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo, already in chapter 3!! im truly enjoying the process of this story, even if its quite random and disorganized, im having fun with the dialogues and playing with the characters. i hope you all are too!! i still dont know where to put byeongkwan in this mess, but ill get there!! 
> 
> also, i dont know if anyone here cares, but im gonna update "heaven" soon too, since ive been feeling good about that story again lately ^^
> 
> anyways! please enjoy, comment all u want, it makes me very very happy. remember to take breaks as reading from a screen for too long can be bad for ur eyes!!! stay hydrated and safe <3 i love yall

Donghun stepped in the room right after Junhee had woken up. He appeared behind the door, with the bunch of clothes he had taken from Junhee’s room the previous night, perfectly folded in his hands.

Junhee looked at him from his bed, his eyes still half closed. In contrast, Donghun’s presence was as impeccable and clean as always. The prince could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat.

“Good morning,” Junhee said with a rough, raspy voice.

“Good morning,” Donghun answered seconds later. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did. Better than ever.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Junhee didn’t say anything. He closed his eyes again. Donghun’s presence calmed his heart.

He had had nice dreams, but had spent most of his night thinking. Thinking about Donghun, thinking about them, about the way the bodyguard’s hand felt on his. So, he hadn’t had that much sleep. The prince heard Donghun’s steps approaching and the side of his bed sinking a bit under his weight.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Donghun asked, clearly concerned. Junhee felt the touch of his hand on his forehead and instinctively opened his eyes. Donghun was looking at him with sad eyes. “You don’t have a fever.”

“I’m just a bit tired,” Junhee said, with a low voice, placing his hand over Donghun’s. A small smile left his lips. “I don’t have a schedule today, so I’d like to sleep a bit more.” He looked at him with tired, yet happy and gentle eyes.

“Yeah, of course,” Donghun said softly, caressing Junhee’s cheek with his thumb, probably by mistake, because he let go hastily seconds after. But that didn’t stop Junhee from blushing. “I’ll leave for now.”

“Actually,” Junhee said calmly. “Could you stay?”

“Won’t it bother you?”

“No… Of course not… I just-.” He paused for a moment. “I’d like some company.”

Donghun looked at him in the eye.

“Of course.”

Donghun would always feel amazed at how well Junhee controlled his voice tone. He made sure everything he asked the bodyguard sounded like a petition and not like an order. Donghun could feel the care and thought put in every word, in every sentence, to make sure he understood they both were equal. He wanted to tell him he didn’t have to, that he could be however he liked around him, and he would embrace it and welcome it. But he secretly liked it, Junhee’s soft tone always made him feel safe, wanted. He liked to think the prince cared about him just as much as he cared about him.

And right there and then, with their eyes on each other and taking a look at Junhee’s messy, morning appearance, Donghun knew there was something else. All he could think of was how Junhee’s hand felt on his. The previous night, his breath on his neck, his silly smile and his red cheeks, visible even under the shadow of his cap.

On how much he wanted to hold it again.

When Junhee woke up again, Donghun was exactly on the same spot, hunched on the corner of the bed, with both of his hands on one of Junhee’s and seemingly asleep.

_His back will hurt if he sleeps like that_ , Junhee thought, placing his free hand on the nape of his neck and pushing him back as gently as he could to make him lay down. Donghun’s grip tightened slightly, but he didn’t wake up.

“I’m sure last night was quite tiring for you, wasn’t it?” Junhee whispered sweetly. “But of course, you won’t say a thing. You never do. You never complain. You’re always looking after me. But I can’t look after you properly.”

Junhee used his free hand to fix Donghun’s hair, moving the bangs to the sides so they wouldn’t poke his eyes. Junhee had seen the bodyguard do this a lot. It looked annoying, but he had never got it cut, or at least not enough to get rid of the problem.

The prince caressed his cheek with his thumb.

“You should complain more. Tell me when something upsets you or makes you sad… I’d like to know more about you,” he kept talking in a whisper as he laid down next to him, but with a fairly safe distance. “You’re still a mystery to me and yet… I can’t help but like you so much my heart feels as if it was going to jump out of my chest.”

Junhee chuckled against the pillow and looked at him. He had never seen Donghun like that, so relaxed, so seemingly at ease, with no trace of tension on his round features. His lips slightly open, eyelashes resting on his cheeks, slow breath.

He only opened his eyes about half an hour later and Junhee realized that despite his formal self, Donghun was not a morning person. He only responded when he saw Junhee next to him.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I-.”

Junhee chuckled.

“It’s alright. I gave you a hard time last night, didn’t I?”

Donghun looked at him, with his cheek pressed against the pillow and messy hair.

“I had fun,” he said, with a rough voice that gave Junhee goosebumps. “You were as difficult to control as always, nothing new to me.” He added with a naughty smile, letting go of the prince’s hand.

Junhee snorted, feeling the coldness invade his body as soon as Donghun let go.

“I see.”

Donghun sat up and rubbed his eyes gingerly.

“You should have woken me up, though,” he said more seriously. “I can’t be asleep on duty.”

“You looked so peaceful; I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Donghun smiled shyly and reached out for Junhee’s head to mess his hair a bit.

“Please do tell me next time, alright?”

_Next time. Will there even be a next time?_

“Okay.”

Then Donghun’s hand went down his cheek and held his chin with utter care, looking at the prince with the most endearing smile.

“We shall go out before the Queen starts getting mad at you,” he said in a whisper, as if he was scared she could hear him.

Junhee could feel the heat on his cheeks and prayed Donghun wouldn’t notice. But, in a sense, he was happy. Donghun had never started physical contact with him like that. Junhee was always the one to say something or make the first move, always making sure Donghun was okay with it, though. He could only smile and hope he wouldn’t melt to the bodyguard’s touch. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and Donghun let go.

“You’re right, I don’t want her to ruin my good mood.” He said quickly, hoping his voice wouldn’t tremble. “Let’s just go for a walk.”

Donghun got out of the bed. Junhee did so too seconds later and got dressed.

As they walked through the corridors, Donghun noticed how much Junhee was looking at him. The bodyguard tried to ignore it.

“Do you think anyone noticed we were gone last night?”

Donghun looked back at him.

“I doubt it,” he said calmly. “The Queen would have most likely scolded me by now. She usually doesn’t beat around the bush. I saw her this morning and she seemed… calm.”

“What was that pause?” Junhee pointed out, inquisitive. “Were you going to pick on her just now?”

Donghun remained silent but gave in when he saw Junhee’s crescent smile.

“I guess you passed it on to me,” Donghun said funnily, with a straight face. “I almost did.”

Junhee smiled in amusement.

“Ah, I’m teaching you well,” Junhee said, proudly.

Junhee, however wondered what would happen if anyone in the palace knew about their little escape. Donghun would most likely get fired and would never be able to see him again. Junhee pondered if Donghun would try something to stay in contact, or if he would cut ties with him that easily.

At that very moment, the sole thought of Donghun disappearing from his life completely made his heart ache. He couldn’t imagine how that could happen. He had been his whole life without Donghun, but now, after so much time with him, he couldn’t imagine himself without the bodyguard by his side. Sneakily smiling to him at dinners, going on long walks in the palace gardens, laughing to whatever silly thing came out of his lips.

Junhee was going to say something, when he heard some steps behind them that made him turn around.

It was Yuchan.

“Thank _God_ you’re here. I’ve been looking for you everywhere. You really can’t be found if you don’t want to be found, can you?”

“What’s going on?” Junhee asked. As much as he would love to think Yuchan was there for some chitchat, he could see the distress on his face and the makeup brushes in his hands.

“What do you mean what’s going on? You have a meeting with your mother today,” Yuchan said in a rush, immediately starting to smear Junhee’s face with powders. “Did you fall asleep? Gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack. I should be getting paid some extra money. Chasing after the prince was not in the contract I signed,” he said, annoyed, but jokingly.

Yuchan let out a deep sigh.

“This is why you can’t trust the rich,” he joked. “And you!” Yuchan said, pointing at Donghun with his brush. “Did you not remind him his schedule? You know he doesn’t even bother reading it.”

There was a short silence.

“I forgot,” he simply responded.

“You forgot?!” Yuchan and Junhee exclaimed at the same time, in shock.

Junhee was, however, dumbfounded. Donghun had never forgotten a schedule before. He was like a machine in that aspect. He worried there had been an ulterior motive for the oversight, but tried to reassure him everything was alright with a tender smile.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Donghun said, way more concerned about his mistake than the other two.

“Don’t apologize,” he said funnily. “I missed the thrill. Junhee has been quite docile and boring lately,” he said teasingly, looking at the prince in the eyes.

  
“Excuse me?”  
  


“The truth hurts, I know,” he said, squeezing Junhee’s shoulder with his free hand.

“I’m not getting boring!”

“If that lets you sleep at night…”

Junhee sighed.

“One can’t be fun all the time.”  
  


“That’s what boring people say!”

Yuchan smiled as he took out a small comb, trying to ger rid of Junhee’s still quite messy hair.

As Junhee expected, all that was required from him was his presence, so he could just pass the time daydreaming. Fixed schedules required a total amount of zero effort from him, but the still made him feel uneasy and lost. He couldn’t picture himself doing that for the rest of his life. Every meeting, every press conference seemed to only worsen the pain on his chest, the anguish crawling through his throat.

He couldn’t help but feel out of place. Purposeless. No one expected him to have one anyways, no one expected him to have wishes beyond prince duty. No one expected him to have dreams. No one cared. Not even himself. He thought trying to live as freely as possible would be enough. He thought it would fill the void. But it didn’t, not anymore. Maybe when he was a child, but not then. Not when his succession to the crown was something that seemed so imminent.

He had always been aware of his surroundings, of what being a prince implied. He knew his future was already written by the Queen’s hand. But the freedom he felt when he was with Donghun, the freedom he had experienced the previous night, it had only made the return to reality even worse. He couldn’t take it.

All he could think about was how much he missed Donghun’s touch. How much he wanted to dance with him again.

He wasn’t sure of how long he stayed still in that room, but it certainly felt like hours. Endless hours in which every single minute only worsened the numbness in his fingertips.

“Where’s Yuchan?” Junhee asked Donghun as soon as he got out. He was feeling uneasy.

“He left a few minutes ago, he was called for something else.”  
  


Junhee paused for a second.

“Oh, I see.”

“I can contact him if you need it,”

“No… No, it’s okay. Sehyoon must be on his way here anyways.”

Junhee sighed.

“You alright?” Donghun dared to ask. The prince looked visibly disturbed, no trace of his calm, yet naughty expression.

Junhee took his time to answer, trying to control the shake in his voice.

“Yeah,” he said, looking at the floor. “I just need a fucking break.” He added, louder, livelier.

But Donghun couldn’t be fooled. He knew something was off.

“It’s getting worse,” he said, a tired hand reaching for Donghun’s chest. Then he rested his head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. “The pain in my chest.”

Donghun placed a hand on the prince’s torso. Junhee felt the warmth immediately and unconsciously closed his eyes. He moved away seconds later.

“Finish your schedule for the day,” Donghun said warmly. “We can do something later.”

That was Junhee’s only consolation.

“Wait for me,” Junhee whispered naughtily, a smile blooming on his lips again.

“I have no choice,” Donghun responded.

They both smiled, knowing, and stopped walking when they reached the door for Junhee’s room. Junhee opened the door, smiling to Donghun one last time. Then he closed the door slowly, resting his whole body over it as he exhaled heavily.

“Are you… Are you okay?” Sehyoon’s kind, gentle voice welcomed him into the room.

“Well, no. Not really.”

“Are you feeling sick? Should I get the nurse?”  
  


“Does heartache count?” Junhee asked in a whisper, which was apparently enough for Sehyoon to catch the message from across the room.

The dancer got the hint.

“Ah, heartache.”

“I don’t like how this feels,” he said and sighed. “Let’s just dance, shall we?”

“If that’s your wish.”

“It is, I need to get my mind off… of everything, really.”

“We have no time to lose then,” He said as he started playing the music. Slow and strangely calming. It usually drove Junhee nuts, he absolutely despised it. But that day, it was either that or drowning in his thoughts, so the prince decided maybe the music wasn’t that bad. “Did you practice what I told you the other day?”

“Yeah,” Junhee said with a silly smile, remembering Donghun’s graceless moves. “I think I got it.”

“Fine,” he said, and Junhee felt the weight on his chest disappearing slowly. “Let’s continue then.”

* * *

Dinner was, unsurprisingly, the most unbearable part of the night. Junhee’s only consolation was that he could roll his eyes to Donghun whenever the Queen said something the prince considered irritating, which was quite often. Junhee tried not to talk back to her or follow the conversation too much. The Queen was better at theatrical monologues than at normal conversations anyways.

The King was a quiet man as well, so the woman’s voice was always resonating between the four walls of the awfully big room. The table was also unnecessarily big, but it was for Junhee’s benefit because that way he didn’t have to mask his discomfort that well.

He usually tried to start conversations from time to time, but it almost always ended with the Queen being angry. Which, to be completely frank, was the original intention most of the times.

“I think Donghun should sit with us for meals,” he said, and the Queen stopped cutting the meat.

Donghun had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep himself from smiling. After so many months, he had observed that Junhee was quite easy to read sometimes. You could see his eyes lighting up as he thought of a new way to bother the Queen, the slack smile as he opened his mouth, the way he intertwined his fingers with confidence as he let out any barbarity he had come up with.

“He isn’t one of us, son,” she had said, clearly trying to pretend she wasn’t offended by the fact that his son had had the nerve to suggest that a servant should have a place in the family table.

Junhee seemed quite amused, and Donghun could hardly tell if he was being serious or just joking.

“Well, I would say he is,” Junhee objected. “He spends more time with me than you do. He’s family.” He proclaimed. “Plus, I’m sure we have plenty of food to spare.”

The Queen frowned, chewing his food in anger.

“He isn’t part of us, Junhee. There’s a hierarchy for a reason.”

“The reason being, we can observe all the misery from the comfort of the palace without doing much about it,” he murmured.

“What did you say?”

Junhee got up loudly.

  
“I’m leaving,”

“You have to-.” The King started.

“I’m not hungry,” Junhee said in a strong, cold tone.

Surprisingly enough, the Queen didn’t go after him or said a word. Junhee left the room, hearing the slow clinking of the cutlery on the plates. Donghun bowed deeply and went after Junhee. When he managed to reach him, Junhee seemed to be distracted. Donghun could tell he was far away, immersed in his thoughts, so he didn’t say a thing.

“Good one, huh?” Junhee said when he noticed Donghun’s presence. “She froze.”

Donghun snorted.

“She did.”

“That annoyed her, for some reason. But I was kinda being serious. I’d like to eat with you too. Only the two of us would be ideal but, you know.”

Is this just a weird way of asking me on a date?” Donghun said, stoic.

Junhee noticed the small hint of irony in his voice, but that didn’t stop his ears from turning red and hot.

“What are you saying?” He said, raising his voice. A soft blow on Donghun’s shoulder. “If I wanted a date I could just ask you directly. Or order it,” he said, cockily.

Donghun chuckled, quite amused, as they entered the prince’s room.

Junhee walked across the room and let himself fall over his bed, facing the ceiling. Donghun heard him sigh.

“Donghun,” he said after a few minutes, turning around on his stomach. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Junhee smiled, compliant.

“Are you happy with your life right now?” He looked at him. “Like, like, is this what you wanted to do with your life?” He gave it a second thought. “I mean, of course your ultimate life goal wouldn’t be to be the bodyguard of a bratty prince but, I don’t know. Wouldn’t you want to be doing anything else?”

Donghun gave it a bit of thought.

“When I was younger, I wanted to be an astronaut or a singer. It was an unrealistic goal but…”

“A singer? I could see that,” Junhee snorted. “Can you sing well?”

“It’s been long since I last did, so I don’t really know.”

“Would you sing for me?”

“I don’t think I can.”  
  


“Please…”

“Maybe another time.”

Junhee clicked his tongue.

“You really are no fun.” He said, and they both smiled, knowing. “Were your parents against you becoming a singer?”

Donghun thought carefully about his answer, and Junhee wondered if he had screwed up.

“I don’t really… I haven’t met my parents. I’ve always lived with my grandmother.”

“Oh,” he said softly. Yet another thing he didn’t know about him. “I’m sorry, I, I, didn’t know.”  
  


“I know. Don’t apologize,” Donghun said sweetly. “I know I don’t speak about myself that much. That’s why I’m telling you now. _And_ to answer our question, she wasn’t exactly against it. I always thought it was because he couldn’t be possibly as controlling and demanding as a parent, but she always respected my wishes. I just changed my mind over time.”

Donghun stopped talking, but Junhee could tell there was something else he wanted to tell him, so he kept his mouth shut and waited patiently for Donghun to continue.

“One day this group of men attacked my grandmother and me in the streets. Well, not exactly… attack, you know? But they threatened us. They wanted her purse. They took her handbag using force. Nothing else happened, they left us alone. We arrived safely but when we got home, she was really, really sad. She looked pretty displeased as she was talking to the police on the phone. I’ll never forget the look on her face,” he sighed. “So, I just promised her I would grow up to become someone that could protect her.”

Junhee looked at him, so fondly. He realized he barely knew Donghun, he had told him all about himself, ranted about every little thing that annoyed him and enthusiastically talked about anything he vaguely enjoyed. But never the other way around. He didn’t know the stuff Donghun hated, the things he liked. He didn’t know what exactly made him happy, what he enjoyed doing in his free time. He barely knew anything, nearly nothing in comparison to what the bodyguard knew about him.

“You truly are amazing.”

“Just what any kid would have done really,” Donghun shrugged his shoulders. “I guess that desire to protect just brought me here.”

“But now… You’re always here. Can you still protect her?”

“I go visit her whenever I can,” Donghun said with a soft, melancholic smile. “And I earn enough money to allow her to live comfortably. I can take care of us both financially. It isn’t exactly what I promised, but it’s good enough. She’s quite happy about it. She liked that I’m living my life honorably.”  
  


“Doesn’t she miss you?”  
  


“She does. But she knows what I’m doing is important, so she doesn’t complain. She does tell me to be very careful. She can worry too much sometimes, you know? She… very fond of the royal family, for some reason. Perhaps because she has known worse times,” he looked at Junhee. “She does call me often, though.”

There was a short, comfortable silence.

“What do you mean _for some reason_?” Junhee said naughtily. “Are you not fond of us?”

Junhee smiled widely. Donghun couldn’t help but do, too.

  
“Is this a trick question?”

“Your job is at stake,” Junhee said, imitating the Queen. Donghun smiled.

“I guess some of you are… pretty cool.”  
  


“Pretty cool.”

“Yes.”  
  


“Wow, I always forget you’re from my same generation and not some sixty-year-old dude.”

“Do I look sixty?”

“You…” he paused, awkwardly. It could sound biased, but Donghun was genuinely attractive. The more time they spent together, the more Junhee couldn’t help but notice. “… do not. But you act like one.”  
  


Donghun raised his eyebrows.

“I see.”

Donghun couldn’t help but smile as he looked into Junhee’s eyes. Those were the happiest moments, the ones they shared side by side, sitting on his bed, talking about nothing, about anything at all. He used to feel hesitant about it, but it had grown in him.

“And you? Would you rather be doing anything else?” Donghun asked hesitantly after a comfortable silence, already knowing the answer.

But he couldn’t help but want to know more.

Junhee chuckled, then started laughing.

“Anything would be better than this,” he started, mockingly, “but I’ve always wanted to travel far, far away from here. To a place where no one knows me as the prince or the heir of the throne. Maybe a little village or a small city. One of those places in which everyone knows each other so everyone greets one another on the streets and they tell you about their day and ask you about yours. A place where I can just be someone. Whoever. Somewhere where I don’t matter. Somewhere only the people I choose know my name.” His voice was lively and his eyes were shining and Donghun could swear that was the happiest he had ever seen him. “Maybe I could get a boyfriend. Open a shop, like a flower shop or a bakery or something like that. We could get married if we both ever wanted to… I’d learn how to cook for us both.” Junhee leaned back, laying down on his bed. Donghun kept looking at him from up above. “Maybe we’d adopt a dog. We would go on trips and see the world and meet new people.” Junhee’s voice got more lively and sadder simultaneously with every word he said. “It’s, I know it’s stupid, but…”

Donghun almost flinched at the way the prince hadn’t hesitated to be so direct to him. He had just confessed about what was probably his biggest wish.

“It is not,” Donghun reassured him. “It’s a beautiful dream to have.”

Junhee looked at him in the eyes.

“Do you really think so?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“I feel like anyone not living a royal life would call me insane for wanting me to work and live in a small house, instead of a palace,” Junhee chuckled.

“It’s normal and peaceful. I like it.” Donghun said sincerely. “It suits you.”

“Does it?”

Junhee chuckled.

“But that’s all I want, yeah. To be a normal person living a normal life but, instead,” he raised his arms dramatically. “I have to live here, in this shithole. I have to pretend to be someone I’m not and eventually I’ll be the face of the country. I’ll have an arranged marriage with some random girl I don’t even know and probably have kids I don’t even want for the sake of the bloodline. I’ll talk to _my people_ with the words someone else will write for me,” He sighed. His voice was getting shaky. Raw emotions completely taking over his voice. “It’s just… It sucks.”

Junhee looked as if he wanted to scream. He was tense, his eyes glazed over.

The heir sat up slowly and rested his head on Donghun’s shoulder, defeated.

“I’m, I’m sorry. Give me… Just a second.”

Junhee remained silent, trying to calm himself down. This was probably the longest the prince had spent without talking to him, which made Donghun realize just how good his voice felt when it filled the silences.

Donghun put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, Junhee’s face in the curve of his neck.

“Donghun, let go or I’ll cry.”

A small silence. Donghun tightened his lips.

“Go ahead, sir.”

He could feel the warmth of his breath and his cheeks against his neck almost immediately.

“I told you to abandon formalities when you’re with me,” he mumbled slowly, struggling to get through the end of the sentence. Donghun stroked his arm softly, wishing he was a bit better with words. “I’m sorry, you did end up babysitting me.”

“Stop apologizing,”

Junhee burst into tears. The pressure in his chest was unbearable. The fact that he had become used to it didn’t mean that the feeling had disappeared.

“Can we go outside?” He asked, voice shaky and eyes slightly red.

“It’s too late, Junhee. I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

“To the palace gardens,” Junhee begged, and he sounded so desperate, Donghun wondered how he was supposed to say no. “Just for a few minutes. Please, I feel like I can’t breathe here.”

Junhee placed his hand on his chest. He was hunched and really did look as if he was having trouble breathing.

Donghun hesitated.

“Okay, get up,” he said softly. He took his hand and helped him wake up. “Just for a few minutes.”

Junhee let out a chuckle and sniffled.

“Thank you.”

Junhee spent several minutes sitting on one of the benches, looking at the sky in thought, dressed in his ridiculous pajamas. Donghun just stayed beside him in silence, lending him his shoulder just in case he needed it again.

“I wish I could just escape this place,” he whispered, eyes closed and chin up. “And go far, far away. I would miss Yuchan, though. And the gardens.”

Not his parents, not his stressfully busy schedule, not a single person that worked there. Not the rude journalists who only came to the palace to ask sensationalist questions and laughed at him under their breath.

Junhee looked at Donghun, a soft smile in his lips.

“I would even miss you,” he added, sadly.

“No, you wouldn’t,” Donghun said softly.

Junhee looked at him in confusion.

“If you left, I would leave with you,” Donghun said, minutes later, making Junhee look at him again. Donghun looked back at him. “I’m your bodyguard after all.”

Junhee started laughing.

“So?”  
  


“I took an oath to protect you no matter what,” he said. “I’m not breaking it so easily.”

“Are you listening to yourself?” Junhee screamed. His eyes widened. “Do you even know the trouble you could get into?”

“You’re the prince of this country, Junhee,” Oh, how sweet his name sounded in his voice. Junhee loved the way it felt. Sincere, calm, reassuring. “I think I know what I’m exposing myself to.”

Junhee ignored the feeling in his chest.

“Anyways, it’s a hypothetical scenario,” he snorted, moving his hand in front of his face, trying to rest importance to the matter. “No need to get so serious or heated up about it.”

Donghun looked up. Yeah, hypothetical. The cherry blossoms in the central garden were already blooming. The scenery was beautiful, and Junhee’s messy, sleepy appearance, his longing eyes, added to the melancholic feeling.

Donghun looked at Junhee. He was beautiful, his features were sharp, yet delicate under the dim light of the moon. Donghun could see his rosy cheeks even in the darkness of the night. But Junhee also had this deeply saddening, tragic atmosphere around him.

Donghun got up and walked towards the cherry blossom trees, under Junhee’s suddenly curious and attentive stare. He picked up one of the flowers. Junhee almost gasped. It was forbidden to take flowers from the royal gardens. And Donghun had never, _ever_ broken the rules. The bodyguard walked towards him and sat next to him again.

“You can’t take flowers from here,” Junhee said, voice as thin as a thread.

Donghun put the flower on Junhee’s hair, behind his ear, carefully. Junhee could swear he had stopped breathing for a second. His fingertips were warm and soft, and they were touching the back of his ear. It was strangely comforting, but the sensitive skin on his ear inevitably reacted. Junhee wanted to close his eyes and drown in Donghun’s embrace, breathing in his cologne, hoping Donghun’s arms could hide him from the rest of the world.

Junhee was probably blushing. He genuinely didn’t know what had gotten into Donghun, but it was making his heart go crazy, which couldn’t be any good. He could feel the beat in his chest and ears.

“I know,” Donghun said sweetly, his hand still in Junhee’s hair. “No one will notice one flower is missing, will they?”

Junhee’s eyes were shining. He could feel his heart racing and his heavy breathing. He couldn’t find the words.

**Donghun was breaking the rules for him.**

“I guess not,” he managed to say.

Donghun took his hand to Junhee’s cheek, caressing it slowly. His hand was warm, rough, and felt good against the coldness of Junhee’s own cold skin. It burned it the best way possible.

They both heard the steps over the grass. Junhee took the flower off his hair in a quick movement and held it in his closed fist.

It was one of the Queen’s assistants. Junhee touched his hair, fixing it a bit. Then his cheek. He could still feel Donghun’s fingertips over it.

“Your Highness?”

“Ah, yeah.” His tone was rushed and nervous, in contrast to his usual confident, bratty one. “I just needed some fresh air.”

“The Queen will get angry if she finds out you’re here past midnight. I’m afraid you will have to go back to your room, sir.”

Junhee got up shortly after, without looking back to see if Donghun was following him. Of course he was, he always was.

Junhee entered his room and went directly to bed. His heart was racing. He turned his back on Donghun and caressed the petals of the flower with his thumb.

“Donghun?” He whispered.

“Yes?”

Junhee didn’t really know what to say. His heart was racing and he could feel the warmth on his cheeks. He just wanted to hear Donghun’s voice.

“Thank you,”

“For what?”

“For being there,”

Not that he had that much of a choice either way, did he?

* * *

Donghun appeared from behind the door, as every morning. Junhee was already awake, holding the deteriorated flower in his hand.

“I’m sorry. You took it for me but I ruined it,” was the first thing he managed to say

“It’s okay, there are plenty of them outside.”  
  


Junhee didn’t seem convinced. He took one of the books on his night table and carefully placed the flower between the pages.

“I don’t want to throw it away,” he said.

“I can always pick another one,” Donghun said sweetly.

“No, you don’t need to… There is no other like this one,” Junhee said, holding the book tightly. Donghun’s tenderness from the previous night was still fresh in his memory and his mind wouldn’t allow him to forget. The warmth was still present, vibrant in his chest whenever his eyes met Donghun’s.

That same day, they went to the gardens for a walk, in the morning. Junhee had learnt the Queen’s schedule and changed both of theirs, so they could have enough time to spend with each other before the Queen approached him to complain or drag him to another meeting. Junhee didn’t want to give up on their walks. Junhee certainly wasn’t a morning person, but long, garden walks filled with conversations he wouldn’t have with anyone else, no matter how trivial they could be, they were one of the few things that kept him grounded.

“I have a proposal.” Junhee stated as soon as they entered the gardens.

“What is it?”  
  


“Every time we go on a walk, you will answer one question about yourself,” he said, looking at him, searching for a sign of approval in his sad eyes. “Since you never tell me anything unless I ask.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“I want to know you.”

Donghun nodded.

“Okay. Let’s start today, then. What do you want to know?”

“Hm,” Junhee mumbled, frowning.

There was so much he could ask, but he didn’t want to ask something too personal right away. The prince didn’t want Donghun to answer just because he felt like he had to.

“Favorite childhood memory?”

“Hm,” he murmured after a few seconds. “I barely remember anything from my childhood at all, so any memory is precious, really,” he started saying, calmly, both hands behind his back. “So… I don’t really know. I remember the days she would take me to the park to play. She would buy me sweets on our way home if I was well-behaved. She couldn’t afford to satisfy all of the caprices of a six-year-old but most of my childhood memories are good and pleasing because she put all that extra effort and care into raising me…” He looked at the prince, realizing he was perhaps going off on a tangent, but Junhee was looking at him with curious eyes. “I remember on Sundays, she would spend the day baking. I would wait at the kitchen table, sitting down while I drew whatever was in my mind. Then she would sit beside me and we would eat whatever she had been making. Along with a warm cup of milk. I think that’s when I felt… the happiest.”

Junhee kept walking beside him, taking in all the information, treasuring every word Donghun had decided to share with him.

“Your grandmother seems nice,” Junhee said after a few minutes. He wanted to make sure Donghun didn’t want to say anything else. “I would like to meet her.”

“I’m sure she would like to meet you, too,”  
  


“Oh,” Junhee said. “Do you tell her about me?”

“Sometimes, yeah,” Donghun admitted, funnily. “But, I mean, you’re the prince of this country so… I’m pretty sure she would be delighted to meet you either way.”

“Ah… You’re right…” Junhee said, as if he had suddenly forgotten he was the heir of the throne.

Donghun let out a soft laugh.

“She also thinks you’re handsome.”  
  


“Ah… How flattering,” Junhee announced. “What do you think, though?” He asked cheekily.

  
“What?”

“Am I handsome?”

“You’re adequate, your Highness.”

Junhee clicked his tongue and punched Donghun’s shoulder. Donghun laughed.

“Aish… You dare tease the prince like that…”

“Well, you did give me permission to do so.”

“Did I?” Junhee said, ironically, pretending to look away.

“Yes, you did.”  
  


“You’re being so informal with me lately, maybe I should take it back,” Junhee stated.

Donghun shrugged his shoulder, very lightly, Junhee barely even caught it.

“If you want, I can go back to calling you, your Highness.”  
  


“Don’t you dare.”

Donghun snorted. His smile made his eyes turn into waning moons. The kindest, warmest Junhee had ever seen.


	4. Cats and dances under the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm back here! its been some time, but this is still a Huge Mess. i hope you enjoy it nonetheless if you decide to read it though! ^^ stay safe!! thank you so much for reading.

“Come on,” the prince said, almost begging. “Just for now. It’s quite hot outside.”

“It’s my uniform, I can’t take it off,” the bodyguard repeated for the second time.

Junhee looked at him, frowning.  
  


“Yes, you can,” the prince had said, emphasizing every single word as he loosened the bodyguard’s tie. “You will not be able to protect me if you get a heat stroke, right?” He added, mischievously.

Donghun looked at him and put his hands over Junhee’s, loosening his tie a bit more. The prince tried his best not to freak out and held Donghun’s jacket as the bodyguard took it off. Donghun made sure the earplug was still into place, pressing it against his ear, and rolled up his sleeves. He took the jacket from Junhee and he gently and carefully placed it on his forearm, in a maneuver that looked almost robotic to the prince.

Junhee couldn’t help but smile with pure endearment. Donghun looked back at him.

“Did I do something?” Donghun said, firmly, but Junhee noticed the smallest bit of shyness and embarrassment in his tone.

The prince shrugged.

“Nothing,” he said. “I guess I’m in a good mood today.”

“That’s good to hear,” Donghun said softly.

A comfortable silence followed his words.

“Okay, today’s question,” Junhee said playfully, trying to snap himself out of his moment of complete adoration.

“Okay,” Donghun said, with the most discrete smile on his face, as he pulled his hair back with both of his hands. He rarely did that, Junhee had realized, only when hair got in the way of his vision.

“Any pet peeves?” Junhee asked.

“Hm,” Donghun thought about it thoroughly. He expected something less trivial, so something as mundane as that took him out of guard. “People who try to fill silences with trivial conversations, I guess. Slow walkers, too.” He made a pause. It was almost comical how stoic and calm he was. “Oh, also… loud talkers. And princes.”

Junhee smiled naughtily as the bodyguard added the last two to his list.

“Hey! I’m at least half of those,” Junhee protested, faking annoyance, but slightly self-conscious. He had never considered the fact that his then favorite person could very well find him annoying. “But for real, you could have told me you didn’t like it.” He said in a lower, gentler tone.

“By the time I was confident enough to tell you, I had already gotten used to it,” Donghun said before shrugging his shoulders. “I didn’t think it matter. And, for the record, I was joking.”

“But it does! It matters! I’m talking about what annoys me all the time. I even tease you with it. You can do the same.”

“It doesn’t annoy me if it’s you, though.” Donghun said innocently, making Junhee’s chest burn.

“Stop flirting. It’s an order.”

“I’m not flirting.”

_Wasn’t he?_

“Hm.”

“What kind of friend would I be if I stopped you from being completely yourself?” Donghun asked, trying to redirect the conversation again.

Junhee looked at him. He didn’t expect that from him. It was not common for Donghun to acknowledge their friendship, even though his actions spoke for themselves.

“Okay. Okay, you have a point there,” the prince admitted. “I do agree that being obnoxious and awfully talkative is part of my charm.”

The prince smiled ironically.

“And, as I’ve told you, I don’t mind it.”

Junhee sighed, jokingly.

“Sometimes I can’t tell if you’re too nice or a straight up liar.”

A long pause, in which Donghun pretended to figure it out.

“Definitely a liar,” Donghun said jokingly, trying to get a reaction.

And he did, gaining a soft blow on his shoulder. Donghun let out a soft chuckle.

“You’re an idiot,” Junhee said, with crystalline eyes that were looking at Donghun with an unprecedented warmth.

* * *

The prince could feel his hands getting cold as he held a book in his hands. The wind was especially cold that night, it had almost numbed his pinky finger completely, but he preferred reading outside, even if he could only make it to the balcony of his room without Donghun. His socked feet were hanging off the balcony in between the bars. He had taken the time to place his pillow and his eiderdown outside and was then laying comfortably on the slightly cold surface.

His fingertips felt warm against the coarse surface of the recycled book pages. His arm hurt from holding the book for so long but he didn’t seem to care enough to even take his eyes off the words that filled the pages.

At that moment, the prince heard a knock on the door at the other side of the room. He looked at the door and frowned. Who was it? He closed the book, only his finger separating the pages.

“Come on in,” he said softly, but loud enough to be heard from the balcony.

To his surprise, it was the very man he had been missing for about an hour then. He wasn’t in his usual uniform and was wearing something way more casual instead.

The prince sat up immediately, tucking his hair behind his then red ears and leaving the book on the side. Donghun walked to the balcony and crouched. Junhee moved to the right under the eiderdown and tapped the empty space beside him.

“Come down here, it’s quite cold,” he said softly.

The bodyguard obeyed immediately and Junhee covered him with the eiderdown. Donghun thanked him with a small, almost indistinguishable smile.

“What… What brings you here?” Junhee said with a weakened voice. He cleared his throat as silently as possible as Donghun took a look at the firmament. “It’s… past your time.”

Donghun looked at him. Junhee could see the doubt in his big sad eyes.

“I… Uhm…” Donghun started saying, trying to find the right words. “Would you like to go out?”

Junhee took his time to process the question.

“What? You mean, today?”

“Right now.”

Junhee was at a loss for words. That was a first.

“Well, you’re already dressed so I’m guessing you expect a yes from me.”  
  


“Hm,” Donghun started. Junhee could see the anguish behind his calm eyes. “You can say yes or no. I can always go back and change…”

“No!” Junhee said, practically screaming. He covered his mouth instinctively. “No.” He repeated in a whisper. “I’ll go, I’ll go. Let me, let me get ready.”

Donghun nodded gently, with his hands laced on his lap. The prince got up and opened the dresser room and disappeared behind the door, only to come back minutes later, with a surprisingly unusual outfit for him. His clothes were baggy, though still fairly bright and colorful. Donghun could barely distinguish his natural silhouette.

By the time he was back in the room, Donghun had already put everything back on his bed. The book was laying perfectly aligned on the night table.

“What are you looking at?” Junhee said, pressing his lips tight. “Don’t laugh. It’s cold tonight, I don’t want to get sick. It would only give the Queen yet another reason to remind me how incompetent I am.”

“I’m not laughing,” he said. “I think you look beautiful.”

Junhee clicked his tongue, glad that it was too dark for Donghun to even get a glimpse of his then redish cheeks.

“Don’t lie to me either! I know these aren’t exactly what one would call flattering.” He said, pinching the hoodie with both of his hands. “But I’m glad you’re starting to discover new adjectives other than _adequate._ ”  
  


Donghun smiled at the last sentence, but he had no idea what the prince was talking about in the first one. He looked as stunning as always. There was a certain aura Junhee had, and no matter what he wore, it would always look respectable and appropriate. As much as Junhee could hate being a prince, he undoubtedly had a radiance that would make him look like royalty, even with his washed-out pink hair and his black roots already showing, even with his tired eyes, his unbothered image.

Donghun, however, he looked as if he had put more thought into what he was wearing. Still on what Junhee had expected to be on Donghun’s lane, but with visibly more care. His hair, which was usually laid back using hair gel, had been clearly taken care of and was then falling right over Donghun’s eyes, perhaps a bit too long for his commodity, but he didn’t seem to mind. They only enhanced his smile, so Junhee didn’t mind either.

“You look pretty,” Junhee said, doubtful.

Donghun unconsciously rubbed the nape of his neck with one of his hands, brushing his hair. He looked down, as if afraid he was really being too much.

“Thank you,” he managed to answer.

“Did you dress up for me?” Junhee said

“I always wear stuff like this,” Donghun responded immediately.

“Do you?”

“Yeah,” Donghun said softly. “Unless your Highness wants me to dress up.” The bodyguard added mischievously, trying to keep the attention away.

That, weirdly, made a flush creep across Junhee’s cheeks.

“Would you?”

“Yeah, if you asked me to,” Donghun said, so diligently that he couldn’t help but find it adorable. “I already have a dress code so…”

Junhee placed one of his hands on his cheek. It was warm.

“Wrong answer,” Junhee said, after a few seconds of trying to keep himself together. “You shouldn’t take orders from a friend. Try again.” He added.

Donghun looked at him with those characteristic sad eyes of his.

“Couldn’t it be considered a favor for my friend?”

“A favor?”

“Yeah.”

“You really make no sense sometimes, did you know that?”

Donghun smiled softly, leaving Junhee almost defenseless.

“We should go.”

Junhee clicked his tongue. A part of him just wanted to invite him to stay there so they could just spend the night talking, but since Donghun had been the one to take the initiative, he decided to let it be and follow his lead for once.

“Okay.”

The cold of the night felt as good as Junhee remembered. The streets were so crowded and even the bodyguard seemed to struggle while he tried to find the way. Junhee took the bodyguard’s arm, trying not to get lost. They jumped over some fences and reached the vast grassed field.

Only then did Junhee let go of his arm, completely captivated by the moon and the cloak of stars that expanded over him. He seemed lost in every single star, in the brightness of the full moon. He could feel the cold night wind hitting every inch of his body, his ears almost numb and his hair moving gracefully without any control.

Junhee only came back to reality when he felt the warmth of Donghun’s hand on his. The bodyguard let himself fall gently over the grass, dragging a flustered Junhee to the floor with him.

Having Donghun’s hand against his felt strangely familiar, even when the bodyguard had rarely touched him in any way. It was something so simple but something he had never thought about. Donghun never touched him unless strictly necessary, but he had slipped a few times. That had been the only one that had felt intentional and fully conscient, because the bodyguard did not let go immediately after.

“It’s better if you lay down,” Donghun explained, looking at him. Some bits of grass poking his cheek.

The bodyguard’s cheeks were slightly red and his eyes had never looked this full of life. Junhee had the whole firmament to look at, but he was drowning in the stars of Donghun’s eyes. Donghun hadn’t let go of his hand, so he didn’t either. He held it firmly as if it was his greatest treasure. He got closer to Donghun and made himself comfortable, practically leaning on his shoulder. He doubted he had ever felt more at home. He realized how much he had been longing for Donghun’s touch, even the smallest dose of it.

He was there, he was real.

Strangely enough, Junhee had imagine what kissing Donghun would be like, but he had never thought about how it would feel to receive much simpler signs of affection from him.

“You can tell me if I’m bothering you,” Junhee said softly.

Donghun didn’t say a word and just glanced at the prince with the most smitten eyes. He had to refrain himself from kissing his forehead as Junhee closed his eyes in silence, with the warmth of his tranquil features against his shoulder. The noises of the village hadn’t completely disappeared, and the wind was strong and chaotic, but none of them seemed to mind.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Donghun said, in a voice tone that almost instigated in Junhee the opposite.

“Wouldn’t you carry me to the palace if I did?”

“I would but we would look more suspicious.”

“Huh…”

“And there is something else you need to see.”

Junhee looked up.

  
“What-.”

But Donghun looked away, up to the sky, before he could finish his sentence. Junhee followed his eyes, and the sound of fireworks caught him so off guard, he couldn’t contain the sudden shriek dropping from his lips. He held the bodyguard’s arm, tighter, closer, for what felt like barely a few seconds.

Then his eyes focused on the explosion of colors above him, the way the lights moved and illuminated Donghun. Green, blue, purple, pink, all dancing over his honeyed skin. The way the bodyguard’s eyes were suddenly filled with sparkles. He was breathtaking. And so were the fireworks, coloring the stars over them. Junhee didn’t even know what to say.

“Did you plan this?” he said, looking back at the sky, a bit skeptical.

“Not exactly,” Donghun answered funnily. “I knew there was supposed to be fireworks today. I thought you would like it…” There was a bit of insecurity in his words, who just filled Junhee’s chest with an overwhelming warmth.

He cared. He thought about him. These thoughts were incredibly valuable for Junhee.

Sometimes, it was difficult to tell whether Donghun cared enough or not. It was at moments like those that Junhee realized that he did. And it felt strangely fulfilling.

“I guess I was wrong,” Donghun said, his voice almost getting lost under the sound of the fireworks.

Junhee looked at him, curious.

“Why do you say that?”

“I mean… You’re practically hiding on my neck,” Donghun said, in a surprisingly funny tone that took Junhee by surprise. “And I can feel your nails on my arm.”

“Ah,” Was all Junhee could say as he let go off his arm, shyly. “I’m sorry. I do like this, by the way. I just… didn’t expect it. It’s not my birthday… or anything. And I… didn’t ask you to take me out again… You just… did.”

“I heard someone talking about the fireworks the other day and I thought I would like to watch them with you.” Donghun said calmly. So calmly, as if those words didn’t have the potential to make Junhee’s chest burn. “A bit selfish, perhaps, but I didn’t want to watch them on my own.”

Junhee could feel the warmth on his own cheeks spreading to his ears. His heart was bumping strongly against his chest and the happiness those words had provoked in him made him feel vulnerable and stupid.

“I don’t know many people here anyways, so…” Donghun said in a throaty voice. “And I figured you would never say no to a possible escape.”

“Well, you were right,” the prince’s voice was calm and relaxed. The only thing keeping Junhee from getting asleep was the now very dim sound of the fireworks. “Every opportunity to get out of that hellhole is welcomed.”

“That’s what I thought you would say.”

“Am I that easy to read?”

“Sometimes… Some other times, I feel as if I was trying to read Spanish.”

“What is that supposed to mean!?”

“You’re unpredictable most of the time,” Donghun said funnily. “Even when I think I know you well… You always defy my expectations.”

Junhee smiled foolishly.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It was.”

“Pf.”

Donghun sat up seconds later, without saying a word, leaning on one of his hands. He still didn’t let go of Junhee’s hand. The prince stood in place. It wasn’t usual for him to see the bodyguard from behind. Donghun usually was the one who walked behind him, which Junhee had learnt it was only a habit for him. He would only rush in front of him if he needed to clear the path for him or if they were at some big event that required more than one bodyguard assigned to each of the members of the royal family. But right then and there, it was different. Donghun seemed to be completely at ease, Junhee could imagine his stoic face, his calm eyes, his plump mellow lips.

Junhee could hear the dim music coming from the village, and he sat up without taking his eyes off Donghun. There had always been something about Donghun, something that got under his skin. Junhee had never been able to pinpoint it. But as time went on, and as Donghun kept showing him new sides of him, Junhee realized. The bodyguard had always been nice to him, he had been consenting him more than any of his previous bodyguards had. He had got out of his way and risked his job in order to give in to some of Junhee’s whims. Yet he always tried to keep his distance.

There was distance in his actions, in his voice tone. He had been holding onto him just a few minutes ago, and they were still holding hands, but he still felt the thick wall separating them. It hurt, way more than Junhee had imagined. And when the realization kicked him, he could feel his heart drop right then and there, with Donghun right next to him. He could feel himself shriveling as he hugged his legs. He had fallen for the wrong person. I mean, of course he had.

But for some reason, Junhee still wanted to spend time with him. He wanted to help him get out of his shell. He wanted to see Donghun, the real one, not the one that worked for him, even if it was only in small doses. And he wanted to share with Donghun his pain, his humanity.

“You alright?” Donghun whispered as he looked at him. Junhee hadn’t realized how much time he had been off. “You’re so quiet.”

“I’m just… enjoying this,” Junhee huffed. “I’m going to miss it once we’re back at the palace…”

“We can come back more often.”

Promises. Donghun kept promising him things that made his heart feel less empty, less shallow.

“Aren’t you becoming more irresponsible with time?”

It was only momentarily, but he couldn’t help but crave more and more every time. He didn’t want to let go.

“I guess I learnt it from you,” Donghun said in a breathy, quiet voice. Junhee could swear he almost sounded sassy.  
  


“Hey!”

“Am I wrong, your Highness?”

Junhee was ready to answer right after but he got distracted by the music coming from the streets of the village. It was still distinguishable. The prince could feel the ground vibrating under the palm of his hand. He chuckled.

“These people sure like to party,” Junhee said funnily.

“Just like their prince,” Donghun responded, with an endeared tone.

Junhee laughed shyly.

“Indeed.”

The prince found himself hesitant, but finally stretched out his hand a few seconds later, placing it in front of Donghun.

“May I have this dance?” He said, jokingly.

Donghun’s eyes instantly became waning moons, his lips curving up into an adorable smile that only enhanced his cheeks. Junhee found it so endearing, he couldn’t help but notice every single time. To the prince’s surprise, Donghun took his hand slowly. And how incredibly good it felt against his. How right, how in place, like their fingers were just the pieces of a puzzle that once put together couldn’t be pulled apart again.

Or, at least, one of them couldn’t. Junhee was afraid he was the only piece so eager, so willing to keep the other by his side no matter what. But he tried not to care. He got up without letting go, making the bodyguard do the same seconds later.

“I have to warn you, though…” Donghun said as they both got up. “I may step on your feet several times.”

Junhee laughed.

“That’s fine for me,” Junhee said. “I’ve been taking classes. I think I’ll know how to make it work for us both.”

The prince’s eyes were glazed and slightly tired.

Donghun hesitantly placed his hand on Junhee’s waist, which made Junhee step on Donghun instead. The prince instantly felt the shivers on his skin, under the warmth of Donghun’s touch.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Junhee said, tremulous.  
  


“It’s okay,” Donghun said kindly, with an almost imperceptible smile.

Junhee laughed it off, embarrassed. But Donghun’s grip was tight and firm, gentle, and it burnt. There was a lump in his throat, so he didn’t say a word, afraid that his voice would come out shaky. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest, and all he could do was pray Donghun didn’t feel it against his.

They continued dancing, with the mild music of the village playing behind them, and the warm lights often reflecting on Donghun’s cheeks. Junhee was surprised of how smooth the bodyguard’s steps were, even though that didn’t stop him from stepping on him way more often that he had expected. For someone who by profession must have an absolute control over his body, he sure was clumsy. But he looked cheerful and happy, so Junhee decided to stay silent and savor the moment, trying to memorize Donghun’s features, his moony eyes, his lips as they curved up in a delicate smile, his soft, shy laugh. The way he looked down every time he messed up in an unsuccessful attempt to recover the rhythm. The light squeeze against his hand as an instinctive reaction for every mistake. The way his touch felt against his skin. The way his big, rough hand felt against his.

The way his laugh felt against the skin of his neck.

“You really are bad at this,” Junhee said after a while.

Donghun huffed.

“Yeah,” he answered, embarrassed.

“Why did you agree to dance with me then?”

“I thought it would be fun.”

“Lee Donghun, _The_ Lee Donghun, wanting to have fun?” Junhee said purposefully strident.

Yeah,” “And you looked as if you needed to have a break from your own thoughts, so…”

Junhee looked at him. _Of course._

Donghun observed as Junhee’s face changed again, his features getting filled with some kind of discomfort.

“What are you thinking?” Donghun asked, as they slowly moved in circles, both trying just as desperately to keep a certain rhythm so they wouldn’t have to put an end to their dance and let go.

“Nothing. It’s just…. You get to see all of my emotions. But I can never know what you’re thinking. If you’re happy, if you’re sad, if you want to cry or laugh. If you’re uncomfortable, if there is something bothering you… You’re… quite hard to read.” Junhee confessed, softly. “Then again, maybe I’m just not… paying enough attention or you’re trying to hide yourself from me on purpose. I… don’t really know. I’m not sure I want to know, either.”

“I’m sorry,” Donghun said in a low voice, that was almost purely a whisper. “I guess… a certain part of me still thinks that I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Doing what?”

“Being here, with you. Having fun, growing closer to you, enjoying myself.”

“You absolutely deserve it, Donghun,” the prince said, so firmly it took the bodyguard by surprise. “If that’s what you want, I’m utterly happy to let you be part of… whatever the fuck this is.”  
  


They both chuckled.

  
“I’m happy to let you in. I’m happy to let you know me and to let myself get to know you.” he said firmly, stopping the dance. “Let me care for you.”

The bodyguard looked at him with sad eyes without letting go of Junhee. Not yet.

“I’ll try,” Donghun whispered. Junhee could feel the oldest’s thumb caressing the palm of his hand.

* * *

“Oh, so he’s a real gentleman. I see his manners are not only a façade for the workplace.”

Junhee looked at the stylist funnily through the glass.

“I mean, technically, the workplace is wherever I go so, he’s always on duty.”

  
“Call me crazy, _your Highness,_ but somehow I don’t think he thought of going to a vacant lot to see the stars with you as _part of his duty_.”

“What would you call it then?”

“A date.”

Junhee almost choked on his strawberry milk. He rubbed his chest and shook his hair.

“Don’t be crazy,” he said after coughing.

“Come on, you can’t be this dense, dear,” he said as he applied some hair gel. “Oh, you need to re-dye this mess. I wish I had a free spot so I could do it myself but I haven’t stopped working lately.”

“Why?”

“I have no clue! But I’m in my element, so I can’t really complain. Though, I think the Queen just hasn’t been in the best mood lately.”  
  


“You think?”

“Byeongkwan told me.”  
  


“Who?” Junhee asked, even though the name sounded familiar.

“You know… The Queen’s assistant.”

Junhee squinted his eyes, extremely focused.

“The short one?”

“That one, exactly.”

“Damn. Are you friends with everyone in this palace or what? No wonder why you don’t hang out with me anymore,” Junhee said teasingly.

“I just told you I’ve been busy!”

Junhee let out a laugh. High-pitched, warm.

“Plus, you’re the one who sticks to your bodyguard like glue. I had never seen anything quite like it… I thought _he_ was supposed to be the one sticking to _you._ ”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Junhee said nervously, biting his straw.

“You can’t fool me, _your Highness_ ,” Yuchan enunciated passionately. “You have always tried to fool your previous bodyguards so you would be alone most of the time. You would spend hours reading in the bathroom because it was the only place where you could ask for some privacy. But you let Donghun into your room. Even now, your eyes have been looking for him since I told him to leave the room.”

Junhee sighed.

“Come on, tell me. I promise I won’t say a thing.”  
  


“What?”

“Are you both… you know?”

“Having sex?”  
  


“Dating, you pervert.”

“Hey, show a bit of respect for your future king.”

“Come to me when you have the king title and I will think about it.”

Junhee chuckled.

“Oh well,” he said. “And, for the record, no. None of those.”

“Hm.”  
  


“What?”  
  


“You should stop ogling him them,” the stylist said as he gracefully sprayed and brushed Junhee’s hair.

“I don’t ogle him.”

“Junhee, sweetheart. I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re into someone. The way you look at him,” he started as he tapped some of the makeup off his brush and started applying on Junhee’s jawline. “Is exactly the way you looked at that Count at one of your mother’s birthday parties… Sorry, sorry, the _Queen_.” He quickly corrected himself. “Trust me, he is either extremely oblivious or is willingly ignoring you.”

“Stop it!” The prince exclaimed, slightly flustered. “Though I hope it’s not the latter.” He added, funnily, looking at Yuchan through the mirror.

“Ha! So, I was right.”

“No, I’m just saying… He’s cute,” Junhee admitted. “And smart, and kind… If I had a type it would definitely be him…”

“But…?”

“But… he works for me, Yuchan,” the prince said seriously, but in a low tone, almost a bit embarrassed.

“So what?” Yuchan screamed. “Let yourself have some fun!”

“Talking to him is what keeps me sane in this nut house most times lately. I’m not risking it.”

“Ah… That must be what being lovesick feels like,” Yuchan crooned, teasingly.

“Stop that and finish with my hair already! _She_ will be mad if I’m late again.”

* * *

Donghun had been missing for some time then, and Junhee was starting to worry. It was not like him to be away from him that much time while he was on working hours. He had finished the first press conference and had to attend the Queen’s speech in less than an hour. He got out of his room and started looking for him. The looked in every hall, every room and finally heard the angry voice of the Queen coming from the gardens

“… I told you, you’ve been lacking lately,” she said harshly. Donghun kept his head down. “You shouldn’t let my son distract you. You’re here to protect him and protect him only. You’re supposed to do your job right. I pay you to do so! Why should I keep paying you and giving you shelter for? I’m not sure if you were only pretending to do as you were told to get the job, but I won’t tolerate it!” The Queen started screaming.

Junhee then started to approach them, slightly alarmed that the Queen was talking to Donghun like that. He saw the bodyguard, quiet and submissive, listening to her words carefully. Junhee could feel his heart sinking when he saw that Donghun was keeping his head low and wasn’t making any eye contact.

“I don’t think you realize how important your job is. You’re protecting my son. The one and only heir to the throne. You shouldn’t be putting yourself to our level, you’re below us and you should act as such! His life is on the line.”

A complete silence followed the words of the Queen.

“Do you have anything to say?” she added after a few seconds.

“I would never let anything happen to the prince, your Majesty,” he said firmly, looking down. “However, if you think this way, I believe it is not without a reason, so I will own up to my mistakes and try to do better. _No_ , I _will_ do better,” he immediately corrected himself and bowed as low as it was humanly possible. The Queen seemed satisfied.

“You better do. I won’t tolerate any more mistakes. Or you will have to go back to the shack you used to live in.”

“I understand,” Donghun said in a breathy voice. Junhee could feel the pain in his words.

Junhee’s blood was boiling with anger, he wanted to take Donghun’s hand and run away, keep him away so the Queen could never direct her poisonous words to him ever again.

“ _Mother,_ ” Junhee said hoarsely, his vocal cords consumed by hatred. He took a step further, positioning himself in front of Donghun. “That’s enough.”

Donghun dared to look up at him, he could feel his trembling voice even from behind. He didn’t remember a single occasion in which Junhee had called the Queen mother before. Not in front of him, at least.

“Enough? Enough?! This happens because of your lack of authority, my son! He doesn’t take you seriously and thinks he can do whatever he pleases! I gave you someone easy to control but you can’t even do that right! How will you be able to take over the throne someday? You will have so many people under your command that will be even more difficult to keep on a leash than him!”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to take anybody’s throne!” Junhee said, extremely tense. “Not if I have to treat everyone around me like a dog.”

“You can’t renounce the crown. You are my only son and you _will_ act like one! Even if I have to toughen you up myself.”

The prince was ready to let it out, he was ready to scream at the top of his lungs.

“Leave him alone,” was all Junhee could say, with a clenched jaw and clenched fists. He knew there would be no going back if he started getting heated up about his position as the heir of the throne. “I’m not going to keep everyone around me on a leash like you do. It’s not as if that attitude has done much for you anyways. I will earn their respect instead of forcing it.”

“Look how that has worked out so far, my son. You can’t just act as if he was your friend when there are cameras around! You should show your authority, your power! Only then your people will accept you.”

The Queen was starting to scream every sentence. Junhee was on his limit.

“Junhee,” Donghun said in a low, breathy voice behind him, but retracted himself seconds later. “ _Your Highness,_ we have to go.”

Only then did Junhee react and looked back at him, like he was coming back to his senses. His eyes were firm and tough, but Junhee could see through that and reach the vulnerability behind Donghun’s façade.

“But-.” Junhee whispered, looking at him with sad eyes.

“Let it be. It’s okay,” Donghun said calmly, so that only the prince could hear him. His indifference felt like a kick on Junhee’s stomach.

The Queen smiled. He liked Donghun. He decided to hire him for a reason, of course. He was submissive, obedient and could get his son to listen to him. He could keep him on a leash. And he hadn’t talked back to her, not even once. He had his head up whenever he was needed, but knew when to keep it down when he was in front of her. He was young, he knew his place, he was aware of his inferiority.

Donghun squeezed the prince’s shoulder softly.

“You will be late for the speech. Yuchan must be waiting for you already.”

Junhee breathed deeply several times in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Okay, let’s go,” the prince said, without looking at him.

Their steps echoed along the big, long, exquisitely decorated hallways. An uncomfortable silence as Donghun procured to maintain his distance and walk right behind the prince, something Junhee didn’t appreciate.

“What happened?” Yuchan asked as soon as they entered the room. “I know you’re not a morning person but...” He looked at Donghun. “Would you pass me those clothes over there? No, actually, help him put them on. I need to find another brush.”

Donghun nodded firmly and did as he had been told. The bodyguard handed the prince his new suit jacket. Dark blue and with silver flower patters on the lapel. If Junhee were in the right headspace, he would have lost his mind over it. The bodyguard helped him button it up in silence. Junhee looked at him and sighed.

“Nothing happened,” he said loudly, so Yuchan could hear him from the other end of the room. “The Queen was being insufferable. As usual,” the prince said, looking down at Donghun’s hands, who were tranquilly buttoning up his suit jacket. Junhee looked at his own hands, he was still shaking with anger.

To the prince’s surprise, the bodyguard wrapped his hands around his, in an attempt to calm him down. Junhee wanted to talk to him, but found himself being unable to formulate a single sentence. He felt as if he had lost his voice, so he just squeezed his hands and breathed slowly.

“I don’t know what exactly has possessed her lately,” Yuchan said, huffing.

“I’d say she’s the same as always,” Junhee said, looking at their linked hands.

“Perhaps.”

The stylist looked at the duo from the distance, the tension between the two boys was tangible and visible, but he decided not to say anything. He focused on retouching Junhee’s makeup.

“Okay,” Yuchan said as he placed his index fingers on both corners of Junhee’s mouth, forcing them up in an awkward and slightly terrifying smile. “You’re as good as new. Remember to smile! Everyone loves a smiling, charming prince, even if they have nothing to say,” he said sweetly, with the best intentions.

“I’ll try my best.”

“Good luck.”

The speech went perfectly, as planned. Donghun could tell Junhee looked stiffer and more uncomfortable than usual, but he didn’t look at him, not even once. It had become a common practice for Junhee to look at him in between schedules in the search of some familiar comfort, but that time, he didn’t look at him. Not even once.

When Junhee came back, they walked back to his bedroom in silence, which was alarming. When they arrived, Donghun closed the door behind him and waited for Junhee to say something, whatever it was.

“I’m sorry, I should have made sure she wasn’t around when acting so freely around you,” Donghun said finally, in an attempt to break the agonizing silence, which only made Junhee’s pain worse. He didn’t want an apology, not from him. Not from the only person who had made him feel less miserable for the first time in a long while.  
  


“She shouldn’t have been such an asshole about it, though.” Junhee said, trembling, at the verge of tears.

“I can handle it,” Donghun answered softly. His eyes were sad and understanding.

“Well, I can’t. I can’t see her talking to you like that.”

“I’m just saying, if she gets too mad or you push her to her limits, I will be the one paying the consequences,” he said, in a soft voice that only made it more insufferable to Junhee. “She’ll fire me, Junhee. And I don’t want that. I want to stay with you for as long as I can.”

“I want you to stay too,” he said, breathy. “But I don’t want her to talk to you as if you’re garbage.”

“I can’t do anything about it, Junhee,” Donghun said, trying to get him to understand.

Junhee clicked his tongue.

“I know… I’m sorry, I just… I guess I’m starting to see how she treats all of you and I just… I hate it,” he said, clenching his teeth. “And… friends are supposed to have each other’s back, right?”

Donghun chuckled.

“You’re right,” he said, slowly wrapping his arms around the prince, a gesture that Junhee reciprocated immediately. “But you should know that you treating me the way you do already repays for whatever the Queen could ever say to me. I know you’re not like her. You prove it to me every single day.”

The bodyguard could feel Junhee’s smile on his shoulder, against his jacket.

“You don’t have to do anything. So, let me handle these things by myself, okay?” Donghun’s voice was so calm, so gentle, so collected and proper.

“She’s poisonous, Donghun. I don’t want her to get to you too,” the prince said, sniffling.

“She won’t, I promise you,” he said in a whisper, tightening the hug carefully. “I don’t really mind her tone or her words because I don’t care about what she has to say about me. She’s my boss, nothing more.”

“This is the most you’ve talked since I first met you,” Junhee said jokingly, trying to laugh it off, as if his voice wasn’t breaking, with his lips on the bodyguard’s ear.

Donghun smiled warmly and let go slowly. Junhee dedicated him a sour smile and caressed his chin with his hand, then his cheek.

“You’re a good person, Junhee. I have no doubt about that.” Donghun reassured him, leaning on the warmth of Junhee’s soft hand. They were both so immersed, so focused and consumed by one another, that they didn’t even realize what they were doing.

Junhee wiped out his tears and hugged the bodyguard once again.

* * *

One day, as they were in the middle of one of their then daily walks through the gardens, an orange tabby came from behind the nearest tree, stopping on the spot as soon as he saw the two humans. Both of them stopped walking, and observed as the cat slowly and quietly approached them, studying them meticulously.

Donghun looked down, observing the adorable, small creature at his feet with endearment. He crouched slowly, and carefully petted its head with utmost care, letting the cat rub its head against his fingers and open palm. The bodyguard started caressing the cat’s face with his hand.

Junhee stood completely still, as if he was watching two wild animals interact in the jungle and the slightest noise could make them run away.

“I think they like you,” Junhee said softly, after a few minutes, crouching too next to them so he could be at their height.

“I guess it does,” Donghun said, with a warm smile that almost made Junhee’s heart melt.

The soft, almost quiet laugh he let out after didn’t make it any better.

Strangely enough, Donghun did seem like the kind of person who would get along better with animals rather than with humans. He couldn’t blame him though, nor could he blame the animals for liking him so much. Hell, he was pretty much smitten with the boy himself.

Then, as he looked at the cat, which was practically melting under Donghun’s hand and purring alarmingly loud, he realized it looked familiar.

“Wait a second,” he said, taking the cat away from Donghun rapidly, but with gentle hands.

The animal was surprisingly docile and didn’t complain much, not even when Junhee started caressing its thigh against the grain, revealing a small mark right in the middle of it.

“Ah… You’re that cat,” Junhee said, eyes wide open.

“What cat?”  
  


“Do you remember that time when I talked about the time I tried to hide a cat in my room? This was him.” He said, looking at him suspiciously. “My mother took him away as soon as she discovered him under my bed. I assumed they kicked him out.” He took the cat with both hands and placed it right in front of his face. “How in the world did you manage to come back?”

The cat put both of his paws on Junhee’s face, meaning no harm but simply trying to put the human away. The prince took the hint and put the cat back on the ground, laying on his back. The cat immediately found his way back to Donghun’s hands. How the hell did he do it?

“Ah… So that’s how you repay my kindness, huh?”

The bodyguard finally decided to sit comfortably onto the ground and the animal immediately decided to make itself comfortable in his lap.

“Does the Queen know he’s still here?”

“Probably not. She would have kicked him out again if that was the case. But I wonder how he managed to evade the palace’s security.” He looked at both of them with endearment. “Look at you both! Entering and escaping the palace at your will,” Junhee said, jokingly.

“Don’t act as if you weren’t our third partner in crime,” Donghun accused him. “I didn’t go to that bar on my own.”

Junhee huffed.

“Fair enough, I guess.”

Junhee looked around.

“Maybe we should get inside,” Junhee said, making Donghun immediately get up, causing the cat to meow in demand. “Bring him in, too. Let’s take him inside, it’s still early so maybe I can sneak in and manage to take some food for him.”

Junhee delicately placed the creature inside of Donghun’s jacket, and the feline rested his head on the fold as he closed his eyes, making himself comfortable against Donghun’s chest.

“Are you going to keep him?” Donghun asked curiously.

“I don’t think I can hide him from the Queen for that long, but I can give him a little treat and be his human ally in this place full of lunatics,” the prince said softly.

That almost made Donghun smile, but Junhee was already walking inside, so he didn’t notice. The way to Junhee’s room was an adventure on its own, trying avoid the personnel in the hallways as Donghun constantly told the creature to stay quiet.

“I’ll go to the kitchen now,” Junhee said as soon as they entered the room.

“I’ll go with you.”

“It would be too obvious,” Junhee said. “I can sneak in and out of the kitchen. Our current cook likes me very much, I always compliment his food.”

“Is this your way of tricking me so you can escape the palace?”

Junhee placed his hand on his chest.

“If I was planning to escape, believe me, I would plan it way more thoroughly. You wouldn’t even see it coming,” The prince said proudly. “The Queen, as rage-inducing as she is… She would definitely see through me. She’s smart. The annoying kind of smart.”  
  


Donghun’s hand was scratching the protruding head of the cat which was still resting inside his suit, eyes closed and ears low. The bodyguard looked tired, Junhee observed.

“Stay here, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes,” the prince said, quietly.

Donghun forced himself to play along, watching as the pink haired prince left the room with a crushing lack of urgency. The bodyguard was brought to reality by the touch of the cat’s soft paw on his chin, demanding to be freed from the suffocating suit he had been reclused in. Donghun hesitantly took a sit on the prince’s bed and let the cat out. He immediately started to rub his body against the eiderdown and laid on his back, waiting for the human to take the hint and start rubbing his belly.

Something as simple and harmless as taking a seat on the prince’s bed still felt extremely inappropriate to him, but he had made an effort for Junhee. He knew he could just let himself be around him but something inside him kept telling him he shouldn’t. Like a little voice inside his head stating the obvious to him, that he shouldn’t be bonding with his boss’ son. That he shouldn’t be accepting all the freedom Junhee was, in a way, allowing him to have. Everything about having any type of intimacy with the prince felt wrong.

But he couldn’t refuse when being with Junhee felt so right.

Donghun knew it wasn’t his place, he knew he didn’t belong there, or anywhere near the future head of the country, for that matter. He was just a worker, easily disposable, easily replaceable. But he couldn’t stop. He loved making Junhee laugh, he loved seeing his eyes sparkle whenever Donghun submitted to any of his requests. He loved teasing him and talking to him and listening to him ramble about anything and nothing in particular.

Being with Junhee made him happy, perhaps more than it should. He had been trying to ignore the increasing pain he had been feeling whenever he was left alone with the prince. The pressure on his chest had become so unbearable that he had to push himself away to keep a cold mind when he wished he could have just completely given in to the moment.

What if he gave in too much? Where should he draw the line? He wasn’t sure, but sometimes the urge to cross it was quite strong.

The sound of the door closing again brought him back to reality. In barely a blink, the prince was laying next to him, and their furry friend had got out of the bed to eat the can of tuna Junhee had opened on the floor.

“You look tired today.”

“I’m okay,” Donghun said softly.

“You look as if you were going to fall asleep any second. Did you not sleep?” Junhee said, a bit concerned.

“Not much,” Donghun answered, looking down at his hands. “I don’t know why, though. But it’s okay.”

Junhee nodded, understanding.

“Ah! Look,” Junhee exclaimed enthusiastically, joining the soles of his feet, showing off the bright pink socks that covered them.

“Socks,” Donghun pointed out without much enthusiasm.  
  


“Yes. Aren’t they cute? Yuchan got them for me the other day. I thought they were a bit tacky but he said they would match my hair.”

“They do,” the bodyguard smiled with endearment.

“Do you know what’s the best thing about them, though?”

“Hm,” Donghun huffed. “Let me guess… The Queen hates them.”

“That’s a strong point,” Junhee admitted, pointing at Donghun. “But no, they have these little pads that prevent me from slipping. So, I can just walk with these around the palace. Which the Queen hates too. She thinks they are too noisy but you know what? She hates everything. Plus, I should be allowed to be comfortable in my own home.”

  
“True.”

Junhee smiled foolishly. Donghun had an abnormally sweet smile that time, and he seemed immersed in his own thoughts, which didn’t happen often. The bodyguard was enjoying the view. The prince’s messy hair against the mattress, his cheek pressed against his arm, his relaxed silhouette.

“What?” Junhee asked, trying to get the bodyguard out of his daydream.

“Nothing,” Donghun said as he looked away. He could feel his own eyes closing and the heaviness in his whole body, so he decided to sat up.

“Oh, come on. Stay with me here. No one will see.”

Donghun looked at the prince warmly.  
  


“I will fall asleep.”

“That’s okay,” Junhee said, trying to convince him.

“I’m on duty.”

Junhee snorted, and the cat jumped over him on the bed to lay next to Donghun. The prince observed in silence.

“I can’t fall asleep.”  
  


“I promise if someone breaks into this room and tries to attack me, I will wake you up,” Junhee said, oozing with sarcasm.

“It’s not happening,” Donghun said firmly, scratching the cat’s neck and jaw gently. Junhee could hear the purring from where he was laying.

The prince took the book from his night table and laid next to Donghun, resting his head on one of his legs. Junhee looked up to him, the bodyguard didn’t seem to have any complaints. The cat eventually got bored of the attention and left the duo alone on the prince’s bed. Donghun rested his elbow on his free leg and looked at the prince, who was completely immersed in the reading. He could feel his eyelids feeling heavier and heavier every second, so he decided to close his eyes for a few minutes.

A few minutes later, Junhee let out a soft chuckle.

“Donghun,” he called him, looking up, ready to tell him about what about the book he had found so hilarious. “Donghun?” he repeated, in a whisper.

There was no answer, he was asleep, so the prince went back to the book instead and let him rest for a while.

Donghun woke up barely an hour later. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers before looking around to look for Junhee, who was right in front of him, looking at him naughtily. His elbows were sunken in the eiderdown and the book was still in his hands.

“How long have I… been asleep?” Donghun dared to ask after a few seconds, not really sure if he really wanted to know the answer.  
  


“Hm…” The prince started, teasingly. “Not even a full hour. Don’t worry.”

But the bodyguard seemed slightly bothered, Junhee noticed his frown, pretty firm even when he looked so sleepy.

“You act as if you had stuff to do apart from keeping an eye on me,” Junhee said teasingly.

“Well, you can be really hard to follow sometimes,” Donghun answered with a smile.

“Doesn’t that make it more exciting? You don’t get bored.”

Donghun chuckled.

“I really don’t,” he said, endeared.

Junhee giggled and started playing with Donghun’s index finger, caressing it softly without much thought.

“Did you dream?” Junhee asked curiously.

“I can’t remember,” Donghun answered. “I don’t think so.”

  
“Ah… Of course not. Are you even programmed to have dreams?” the prince asked in a robotic voice. “I bet all you see when you fall asleep is a charging page.”

  
“You guessed it,” Donghun said ironically.

Junhee chuckled nervously. Seconds later, he let himself fall against Donghun’s chest, with his head resting on one of his shoulders.

“You can tell me if I’m bothering you,” the prince said, still playing with Donghun’s fingers.

“I’m okay,” Donghun said in a low, raspy voice.

Junhee had learnt that Donghun not corresponding his physical affection did not always mean he wasn’t comfortable with it, but he liked to ask every time, just in case. He would hate to feel as if he was imposing himself onto the bodyguard in any way.

“Your heart is beating like crazy,” Junhee said with his eyes closed, placing his hand on the bodyguard’s chest.

“I was nervous when I woke up,” Donghun lied, trying his best to ignore the softness of Junhee’s hand. He was glad he had always been good at hiding emotions. “Thought I had slept for too long.”

“Huh… Fair enough,” the prince said without much thought. “I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up. You looked so tired before.”

“It’s alright,” he answered, sending a shiver down Junhee’s spine. “At least I do feel better now.”

“Maybe you can stay here tonight,” Junhee said suddenly, knowing damn well that would be an immediate _no_ from the bodyguard.

“No,” he replied firmly. “I’m not allowed here unless it’s an emergency.”

“Yeah… Yeah,” Junhee replied, sadly, making himself comfortable and hiding even more in Donghun’s neck. “You’re right.”

Donghun was trying his best to keep himself calm, controlling his breathing meticulously. He rubbed Junhee’s arm gently.

“We should take the cat outside,” he said lowly. Junhee looked up at him without moving away.

“Can’t he stay?”

“It’s getting too late,” Donghun answered, and that was enough. Junhee nodded. “He’s probably used to living outside anyways.”

Junhee hesitated, but finally moved away from Donghun, quite reluctant.

“Can you take him out for me, though? I want to stay inside.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Junhee reassured him, squeezing his forearm.

“I’ll take him out and come back right away,” Donghun announced. Junhee nodded.

As soon as the bodyguard left the room, Junhee let himself fall on his back over the bed and sighed.


End file.
